East High Story
by Josee-ann
Summary: Two families are at war with each other. But what if their young ones meet? What if this fight becomes ... love? Troyella
1. Trailer

**Author's Note: Aach, I know, ANOTHER story but I've had it stuck in my head ALL day and I couldn't wait to get the trailer written. It's a sort of Romeo and Juliet/ West Side Story, kind of story, hence the name, East High Story. I know, the title sucks so it's liable to change when I think of something better. In fact, I'm accepting suggestions for another title. So if you have an idea, let me know! Now on with the trailer!**

**

* * *

East High Story**

**Trailer**

**Bold **– Narrator

_Italics _– Scenes

Normal – Dialogue or Actions

**From the creator of "Who Knew?" and "Their Secret Spot"**

**Two families….**

_Shows scenes of different members of the Bolton and Montez families._

…**are at war with each other…**

_Shows Antonio Montez yelling at his wife_

"I will not stand to be insulted by that riff-raff of a family!"

_Shows Taylor McKessie talking to friends_

"The Bolton's and Montez's have hated each other since time began."

"Why?" One of her friends asks

"No one knows why."

**But what if their two young-ones…**

_Shows Troy Bolton playing basketball with his friends_

_Shows Gabriella in her room reading a love story_

…**are about to meet…**

_Shows a busy room at a house party_

Troy yells to his friends, " I'm just gonna go get a drink" and then starts to bustle through the crowd.

"God, where are the toilets in this place?" Gabriella mumbles to herself but is bumped into by a tall boy.

"Oh, sorry!"

"No it's my fault"

Both people lock eyes and are suddenly mesmerized…

_Shows Gabriella talking to her older sister_

"Who was that boy?" Gabriella asked while looking through the crowds to try and see him again.

Natalia crosses her arms and gives her a stern look, "Oh, that's Troy, he's only the youngest member of your biggest enemy."

Gabriella twirls back round with shock on her face "He's a Bolton?"

_Show's Troy walking back to his friends._

"Dude, did I just see you with that Montez girl?" Chad smirks.

"That _what _girl?" Troy double takes.

**What if, despite their conflictions…**

_Shows Troy talking to Gabriella just below her balcony_

"I was just wondering… if you would like to go out some time? In secret, of course" Troy smiles as if the whole Montez/Bolton fight is nothing but a joke.

…**. This fight, could become… love?**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella in a diner laughing their heads off_

_Then shows them lying on the grass staring at the stars…_

"I've never met any one like you" Gabriella looks at Troy "And I'm glad I did"

Troy leans in to kiss her….

**But what if their own loved-ones, don't agree…**

_Shows Gabriella arguing with her cousin, Marco_

"I love him!"

"Please, that's not love. That's infatuation." Marco snipes.

_Shows Troy and his older brother, Brent._

"Troy, she is nothing but a pretty face with THAT last name! Why bother?"

"Because she is SO much more than that!

**And this fight, becomes personal…**

_Shows news reader…_

"Two members of the Montez family have been arrested for…."

_Shows Marco yelling at Troy_

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

_Shows Antonio talking to his daughter_

"I'm transferring you to St Diana's Academy for Girls. I'm taking you out of East High…"

"What?" Gabriella looks up at her father, her eyes welling up.

**Can their love withstand this war?**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy together in the park, Gabriella with tears running down her face._

"I'm scared Troy, I don't wanna leave you"

"Oh baby, you won't." Troy pulls her into a hug, then whispers in her ears "I won't let that happen…"

**Starring Zac Efron…**

_Shows Troy lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of Gabriella with a smile on his face._

**And Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

_Shows Gabriella at her vanity preparing herself for a date with Troy._

_Scene changes to the couple on Gabriella's balcony when Troy is about to climb down._

"Do you trust me?" Troy looks up at Gabriella with on foot on the tree for balance.

"More than anyone" Gabriella leans over the balcony to kiss Troy.

**East High Story**

**Coming to a bedroom/study/wherever your bleeding computer is… near you. **

**

* * *

A/N: I'm actually really beginning to like this story even though its only the start. Review and let me know what you think and suggestions are welcome! And also, this was my first proper trailer!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey! I know it wasn't that long since I started but I wanted to update before I go on holiday at the end of the week. And then I'll be away for two weeks after that so you'll have to wait THREE whole weeks for an update at least. Oh well, you'll survive. Here's the first chapter of "East High Stroy"! R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Bolton's and the Montez's.

When people hear that, they think "Ooooh, yeah, fight of the century. Wouldn't wanna get caught up in that mess." Why you ask?

Because this isn't just some small spat between neighbours. This fight has been heard of all over the country. It's been on the news, especially when there has been a public brawl between the members, usually ending up arrested, or in hospital. And no one, except the roots of both family trees, knows what it's about.

Well, people have an idea. Both families are owners of huge rival companies, empires in fact. Both companies' battle to sell the other one out, but they are equally strong so it's a constant draw.

But it isn't just rivalry. Rivalry doesn't put patients in intensive care. This is blind hatred. A hatred as deep as the earth's core.

That may sound pretty depressing but its true.

This unknown hatred has gone on for so many generations, that the younger ones barely know why they're fighting any more. But that's their way of life.

It's like a religion to them. If you grow up a Bolton, you hate anyone called Montez. If you grow up a Montez, you hate every single Bolton. And that's that.

Yet, despite their vast empires, the heart of both families' lie in little Albuquerque, where they all live. And where this fight began.

* * *

Troy Bolton, definitely the most popular Bolton to ever walk through the doors of East High, strolled through the corridors of the school. The cheerleaders stopped what they were doing to smile and flirt outrageously as he walked past. He, as any guy would, loved it and flashed his oh-so-cute smile at them. The girls literally fainted.

Troy was the guy everyone looked up to, the guy every guy wanted to be, and the guy every girl wanted to be with. He was funny, athletic, not to mention drop-dead-gorgeous. Captain of the basketball team, he was an idol. And boy, did his ego swell from that.

And plus, the cousins Natalia and Marco Montez left school last year, so now it was a Montez-free zone, free from all the snide comments, dirty looks, and the few, very public punch-ups.

As the cocky junior sauntered through the corridors looking for his friends, he failed to see the brunette beauty walk shyly into the principal's office.

* * *

Gabriella Montez clutched her books to her chest as she headed for the principal's office. Keeping her head down, she wanted to keep attention drawn to her to a minimum. As she tucked a dark curl behind her ear, she almost collided with a muscular, brown-haired boy who barely noticed. She even mumbled an apology but that again went unnoticed. _It's just another school _Gabriella told herself over and over again before walking into the office.

Gabriella had moved from school to school constantly for the last four years. Her father, Antonio Montez and current owner of the Montez industry, was never happy with the schools she attended. Gabriella was a very bright girl, more than bright, she was extremely intelligent. Antonio, being the proud father that he was, wanted to send her to schools that could test her academic ability. All had currently failed.

So after sending her to an all-girls boarding school run by nuns in Holland, Antonio decided to keep her closer to home and send her to the same school all her other relatives had attended. East High.

So here she was, in a new school. Again. _And to think I had to learn Dutch for the last school! _Gabriella smiled to herself.

"Miss Montez?" Gabriella looked up to see a man ushering her into his office. She took a note of the name on the front door. Mr Matsui.

"Take a seat Miss Montez." Mr Matsui said pleasantly as he took a look at her school records. Gabriella took a look around the office. It was fancy, the kind of offices you'd see in big law firms. Tall bookcases, shelves filled with intricate objects. There were even a few sport trophies in the corner. Apparently, all for basketball.

"Well your school record is very impressive Miss Montez. I'm sure you'll be begged to join the Scholastic Decathalon team very soon." He smiled. Gabriella smiled too, only because she felt she should.

"Well lets see which homeroom you have been assigned to." Mr Matsui looked down on his piece of paper. Then he frowned. Looking at Gabriella cautiously, he pressed his buzzer and called in his secretary. She hurried in.

"Yes sir?"

"Barbara is there any chance Miss Montez could be assigned to another teacher other than Ms Darbus?"

"Sorry sir, all homerooms are too full, Ms Darbus was the only one left" Mr Matsui sighed, "Thank you Barbara" Barbara left.

"Well then Miss Montez, it appears that you will be in Ms Darbus' homeroom. There's a map of the school so you can find your way and your timetable. So now all I can say is, I really, _really _wish you the best of luck Miss Montez."

"Thank you sir." Gabriella stood up and left the office, wondering why Mr Matsui wished her so much luck and why he was so anxious to get her out of Ms Darbus' homeroom.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, she appeared at the homeroom, which appeared to be an absolute riot. No one noticed her walk in, and when she handed her form to the grey-haired teacher sitting in what looked like a throne, all she received was a mere hand wave, telling her to take a seat.

Gabriella obeyed and hurried to the empty seat near the back of the classroom. Her plan to avoid attention had worked so far. She was rather pleased with herself. As she waited for the bell to ring, she took a look at her timetable to see if she recognised any of the names of teachers her sister, Natalia, had told her about. She recognised one or two, but the rest were new to her. The bell rang and Ms Darbus stood up.

"Right, everyone take a seat, _quietly_." Everyone ended their conversations and took their seats. "Mr Danforth, can you tell me where the heck that cocky idiot of a boy you call captain is?"

"He said he was just going to the bathroom" The boy with the afro near the front spoke up and then smirked with his friends as if that wasn't really the whole story.

Ms Darbus sighed and then continued on with her notices. "Right, call-backs for the winter musicale will take place this Friday afternoon, feel free to come and watch your fellow classmates spread their wings into the world of theatre." The teacher announced this very dramatically and if Gabriella wasn't such a good girl, she would have giggled. But she didn't.

"There is an art fair this Thursday and… oh yes, we have a new student with us today." Everyone turned around to see the new girl, then turned back. "So I'd like to say welcome to East High Miss…" Ms Darbus looked at the name on the sheet in front of her, her eyes wide in shock, and then she regained herself. "Welcome to East High Miss… Gabriella Montez"

After hearing that last name, everyone gasped and swivelled round in her seats to look at the new Montez. Gabriella was a little startled, she had never had this sort of thing happen to her before, since she spent most of her education either being tutored, or in boarding schools. Everyone kept their eyes on her but started to whisper to their classmates beside them. Gabriella decided to ignore them and just kept her eyes on her desk. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Sorry I'm late Ms Darbus." Gabriella didn't look up from the desk but apparently a boy had walked into the class, very late.

"Ah, Mr…" Then the end of homeroom bell rang, cutting of Ms Darbus. Everyone bustled out their chairs huddled into their own groups, some even sneaking glances at her, obviously still talking about her, for some reason unknown to Gabriella. She sighed and stood up, thinking, for the first time, that she wanted to be back in Holland with the nuns.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Not bad for a first chapter? _Too _bad? Either way, let me know!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey, this is just a filler chapter before the party, where everyone knows what's going to happen. At least I think you do. If you don't I wont spoil it. This is the definately the last time I will update until after I come back from Florida. So heres the chapter!**

* * *

Gabriella had gotten lost three times that morning, it didn't help that everyone in the corridor kept watching her, as if they expected something to happen. It was getting on her nerves. When she asked a passing girl how to get to the biology lab, the girl turned beetroot "Not in the direction of the basketball court, that's for sure." Then the girl scuttled away leaving Gabriella confused. Since when had she mentioned the basketball court?

It was at lunch, however, that something finally went right for Gabriella. Of course, something went wrong first. After accidentally sliding on a stray magazine for about three feet down the corridor and landing on the floor in a rather embarrassing manner, she saw a dark hand being held out to her. She took it and was pulled up.

"Stupid cheerleaders, once they're done with their latest issue of _Vogue_, they just toss it on the floor for _that _to happen." Gabriella saw herself face to face with dark-skinned girl with curly black hair.

"Thanks" Gabriella said sheepishly after she'd been helped up.

"No problem. I'm Taylor McKessie, by the way." The girl smiled.

"Gabriella Montez."

"Yes I know who you are."

"Apparently so does everyone else!" Gabriella joked, even though it was completely true.

"Yeah, but that's not surprising. You are one of the famous Montez's."

"What, did my earlier relatives make an impact on the school?" Gabriella asked as both she and Taylor walked along the almost empty corridors.

"You could say that. Especially with the whole Bolton/Montez thing" Gabriella's eyes widened, but Taylor smiled reassuringly. "Come on, one of us had to bring it up."

"Yeah it's just, I don't actually know that much about them. I'm pretty naïve. Being shipped away to Dutch boarding schools does have its limits. And my dad wants to keep me out of that stuff since I'm "the smart one" in the family. Do any of the Boltons go here?"

"There…have been previous Boltons" Taylor said vaguely.

As the girls passed the cafeteria, Taylor walked straight passed, Gabriella, who did actually want her lunch, decided to stay with Taylor, considering she was her only friend at the moment and wanted to keep talking.

"So do you usually talk to new students or am I just special?"

"No, you're the first new student I've paid any attention to but you look a bit lost so I thought I'd help you out, you know, make sure you stay with the right people, don't run into the wrong people, that sort of thing."

"So who should I not go and get cosy with?" Taylor smiled, she liked Gabriella's sense of humour.

"Well a definite no-no is the basketball team. They are all ego-full, idiots who are only popular because they manage to put a ball into a net."

"Yeah I noticed, basketball's a pretty big thing around here." Gabriella said looking at all the posters advertising the next game and such.

"I'll say. And an even bigger thing is the captain of the basketball team. His name's Troy?" Taylor said warily, watching Gabriella's response to the name. When there was none, she continued. "He's pretty much a God around here. You definitely want to stay away from him."

"Why, am I in his bad books already?" Gabriella laughed.

"You were in his bad books before you came here" Taylor mumbled so quietly Gabriella didn't catch it.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Hey, there's a party at Billy Dreskin's house tonight, wanna go?"

"Um… One, I don't know who Billy Dreskin is, and Two, it's a Monday night?"

"Oh, Billy Dreskin's pretty bizarre, he would throw a party on a Monday night just for the sake of it. And don't worry about not knowing him, most people don't. I wouldn't usually go to that sort of thing but Billy invited me since I've been tutoring him for Math. Sort of a thank you instead of actually paying me. I have to say I prefer the cash but, there you go. So I'm going, will you come to? I don't wanna be on my own." Taylor pleaded, batting sad-puppy eyes.

"Fine, as long as I'm not out too late, even though my parents are out of town so it won't be a problem."

"On your first day at a new school and your parents are out of town?"

"Business" Gabriella shrugged as if it was no big deal, but Taylor couldn't help feeling sympathetic.

* * *

In the gym, half of the basketball team were warming up, waiting for their captain to get out the changing room. Chad, Jason and Zeke were all discussing the arrival of the new Montez.

"Should we tell him?" Jason asked passing the ball to Zeke.

"I don't know, the Gabriella girl doesn't actually look that bad, kind of quiet and innocent looking." Zeke answered passing the ball to Chad.

"Yeah but it's the innocent ones you have to watch out for." Chad warned, passing the ball to no one in particular.

"Well he's gonna find out sooner or later." Jason pointed out.

"Well I personally prefer later" Chad stated.

"Well either way, he is not going to like the new girl,"

"What new girl?"

All three guys turned round abruptly to find Troy standing there holding the ball Chad had tossed randomly.

"Well, uh, we have a new girl. Didn't catch a name…" Zeke started.

"…But looks like a nerd…" Chad continued

"…. You wouldn't be interested." Jason finished.

Troy looked at them weirdly but then nodded his head. "All right then…"

"So you going to Dreskin's party tonight?" Chad asked, eager to change the subject.

"I might make an appearance…" Troy smirked. This made him sound like a celebrity.

"Well I hear one of the cheerleaders, Rebecca something, just split up with her boyfriend. So she'll be drunk and vulnerable, you might get lucky tonight." Chad nudged his best friend. Troy just shook his head.

"I don't know if I can be bothered with weepy, overly flirtatious cheerleaders tonight." Troy ran his hand through his hair.

"Troy, the cheerleaders are overly flirtatious around you anyway, what makes a difference?" Zeke asked.

"The weepy. And the whole drunken "Oh My God, Troy, I totally LOVE you," shebang. Even cheerleaders aren't that bad. Normally."

"Thinking about Tamara Wilson?" Chad smirked.

"I'll never forget that nutter. How often did YOU get marriage proposals during double History?"

* * *

**A/N: Short but sweet. :)**

**Out of interest, if you've read any of my other stories, which ones did you like best? Just out of pure nosiness you know!**

**The options are: Who Knew, Their Secret Spot, Accidentally in Love, Concrete Angel, It's Been One Heck Of A Year, Positve and The Dream or the Reality.**

**So let me know!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey!!! What's up people? Florida was amazing, I had such a good time, especially since the weathers been absolute crap here in Scotland while I've been away. Anyhoo, this chapter is THE longest chapter I've ever written but it's the everything leading up to and half of the party itself. So here is the chapter you've all been waiting for for two weeks! **

**By the way, after two weeks of no internet access, I came home to find I had 205 emails!! Most of chapter updates from Fanfiction! That's insane! Nice to know the world moves on without me lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella sat in her chauffeured car on the way home, thinking about the day's events. In one day she was the new girl, then the humiliated new girl, then the new girl with a new friend, then a girl going to a wild party that evening. And not just a wild party; Gabriella's first party since she was 11.

A familiar tune rung from inside her backpack and Gabriella fished into it and pulled out her cell phone, answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis, how was your first day?" Her older sister's voice rang out.

Natalia was in her first year at NYU and was studying Biology while her cousin, Marco, was also at the university studying Business. Despite barely seeing each other, the sisters were very close, via calls and emails.

"It was okay. I kinda embarrassed myself. Actually, quite a few times but on the plus side, I made a friend!" Gabriella smiled, staring out the window watching the pleasant streets of Albuquerque pass by.

"Oh yay! Gabriella's first friend!" Natalia exclaimed.

"Hey, I've had friends before!" Gabriella said defensively.

"Oh what, Sister Gaseflenken and little Na Pong from first grade? And you couldn't speak any of their languages."

"Hey, I learned a little Dutch! And for your information, Chinese is a very hard language!" Gabriella argued.

"Too hard for the "shiniest jewel in the Montez crown" as Dad puts it?" Antonio Montez always described Gabriella as the "shiniest jewel" or the "brightest star in the Montez sky." He was so proud of her academic achievements that she often over shadowed her other siblings. Gabriella always felt guilty but Natalia reassured her that sure, she was often envious of Gabriella's attention, but she understood that Gabriella didn't even want the preferred treatment.

"Anyway, tell me about this friend"

"Oh, well, her name's Taylor and she's really nice. In fact, she invited me to a party."

"Oh yay! Gabriella's first party!" Natalia exclaimed in the same tone as before.

"Shush! Anyway, its tonight, it's being thrown by a guy called Billy Dreskin…"

"Oh I'm going to that party"

"You are?" Gabriella asked surprised. For one thing, Natalia was in New York. Another thing, how the heck did she know Billy Dreskin? But then, Gabriella put aside that thought, after all, she didn't even know Billy and she was going.

"Uh huh, a bunch of my friends know Billy from their days at East High and I thought I'd tag along. Did I mention that I'm in Albuquerque right now?"

"No!"

"Oh. Well I am and I actually stopped off at the house but mum and dad aren't in"

"Yeah, they're out of town on business." Gabriella mumbled in a dry tone looking at her fingernails.

"Mmm," Natalia agreed, completely understanding. "Anyway, I'll see you at the party!"

"Yeah, see ya later!" Gabriella hung up and then noticed that her chauffer, Derek, had already parked outside the house. She thanked him and stepped out the car. She stood face to face with the Montez mansion. 9 bedrooms and 7 bathrooms of pure luxury. And Gabriella still wasn't used to it.

She walked up the concrete steps and was about to open the front door when she found it being opened for her.

"Good afternoon Miss Montez, how was school?" Gabriella was greeted by the butler, Joseph. He had the British accent and everything.

"It was okay," She answered while walking through the doorway.

"Before I forget, your father is on line 1, he wants to talk to you"

"Thank you Joe, I'll take the call in my bedroom."

Gabriella walked up the two flights of marble stairs, almost slipped on the rug in the hallway and into her bedroom. Her room had been decorated in a creamy white, and two different shades of purple.

Her bed was a four-poster with an assortment of cushions and pillows. There were and shelves upon shelves of books, some she heard of, some in different languages, some by authors with names Gabriella couldn't pronounce.

There was a mahogany desk with a large leather chair seated beneath it and a brand new laptop seated neatly on the centre of the desk.

On one side of the room, there was a door leading to her walk in closet with more clothes, shoes, and accessories than she could ever want.

On the other side of the room, there was another door that led to Gabriella's own balcony. Last night she stood leaning over the rail and just breathed in the Albuquerque air, breathing in the gorgeous view.

There was also a small seating area with a large sofa and two recliners. There was a glass coffee table, where her phone sat and a remote with many buttons. Gabriella had yet to work out what half the buttons on that remote did.

Gabriella dropped her backpack next to her desk and collapsed on the sofa, picked up her phone and pressed Line 1. "Hi Dad."

"Hello my little star, how was your first day?"

"It was good" Gabriella picked up the remote and started pressing random buttons. "I made a new friend today and tonight, I'm going to a party" Gabriella pressed one button and suddenly, the wall in front of her split slowly in two to reveal the largest widescreen television she had ever seen. _Whoa…_Gabriella thought.

"A party? As in a drink and drugs, kind of party?" Antonio asked sternly.

Oh no, no, no" Gabriella sat up straight, realising her error, "Not a _party _party, it's a … study…party." She answered lamely.

"A study party?"

"Yeah, it's where a group of friends get together and… study. It's called a study party because there's generally more people than a study group, and plus, we get served brain food like energy drinks and … cheese." Gabriella winced, thinking she'd gone a tad too far with the cheese.

"Hmmm, well I prefer it when you study on your own, but I suppose it's better if you learn to socialise a little more"

"Exactly" Gabriella relaxed, relieved that her father was approving of her "study party".

"Well, okay then. Listen honey, I need to go so have fun tonight, study hard and… since you're having cheese, get Joseph to assemble a plate of crackers." Gabriella snickered since she knew her dad was being completely serious.

"Will do. See you later. Love you."

"Goodbye my star." Her dad hung up.

Gabriella sighed and put the phone down. She started to wonder what she was going to wear to the party that night and whether she should get Joseph to make the crackers, in case her father asked.

* * *

Troy was admiring himself in front of his mirror and was trying to decide which jacket to wear with his outfit. His cell phone rang and he leaned over to his table to pick it up. 

"Hello?"

"Hey dude, I'm parked outside you gate. Hurry up and come down."

"You know, Chad, you could come and park outside the door." Troy said while putting on his denim jacket.

"I know but I can't be assed going through all the security checks just so I can drive up your driveway. So just walk down the one and a half mile driveway and get your butt in the car."

"Wow, there's an offer I can't refuse" Troy said sarcastically as he checked his hair one last time.

"Haha, just hurry up, I wanna get me some cheerleaders!" He could practically hear Chad's pouty lip.

"Kind and sensitive as always." Troy smirked.

"You know it" After that, all Troy heard was the dialling tome. He put his phone in his pocket and headed out the door.

After meeting Chad a mile and half later, they drove towards Billy Dreskin's house. The house seemed to be half full already and loud music was thumping throughout the neighbourhood.

When Troy and Chad entered, there was instant cheering and loud welcomes. They both smiled smugly, accepting offers for people to go get them drinks. When a punch-filled cheerleader wrapped her arm around Chad's shoulders, he grinned cheekily at Troy and when the girl's friend started flirting with Troy, he returned the grin.

* * *

At the same time, Gabriella got into Taylor's car and tossed a box in the back, which did not go unnoticed by Taylor. 

"What's that?"

"Just some crackers. My dad thinks we're having cheese at a study party." Gabriella said as if it was no big deal.

"Oh. Gotcha." Taylor started to accelerate. "Cute outfit by the way."

"Thanks." Gabriella had decided to go casually formal and wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, red ballet pumps and a red sparkly halter neck, after being told numerous times that red is her colour. Her hair was down and wavy and she was wearing a pair of diamond studs. Subtle, yet sweet.

Taylor was also wearing jeans, but hers were assembled with a blue kimono style top and leather boots. Her hair was in a ponytail with a few curly strands flowing down to frame her face. She was also wearing a large pair of silver dangly earrings with a few sapphires embedded in them.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at Billy's house, and the party was in full swing. People were falling about clumsily, obviously having one too many cocktails. Gabriella started to feel anxious. She wasn't used to this kind of thing but she didn't want Taylor to know to know she was completely naïve. Then again, a lot of new things in her life she wasn't quite used to yet. There's a first time for everything.

Taylor and Gabriella got out and entered the house. Taylor waved and sometimes chatted to people she knew while Gabriella just stood there smiling in a friendly way. Sometimes Taylor introduced her, which made Gabriella feel happier. She was "circulating". Then she noticed a familiar brunette.

"Natalia!"

Natalia turned round and squealed, hugging Gabriella. "Hey Gabi! How's thing? Having fun? Where's this new friend you told me about?" Natalia bombarded Gabriella with so many questions that she had to take a second to register.

"Hey Gabriella, who is this girl and why does she look like you?" Taylor walked over with a half-empty cup of punch in her hand, grinning furiously.

"I'm Natalia, Gabriella's older sister."

"I'm Taylor, Gabriella's best friend for the last few hours." Taylor laughed.

"And since I don't need introducing, I'm going to the bathroom." Gabriella was about to walk away when Natalia grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear.

"I've noticed there's a Bolton lurking about this party so keep your head down." If Gabriella's anxiety wasn't high enough, it had all just doubled. She didn't even know what this Bolton looked like and now she had a bladder waiting to burst. This was not good.

* * *

If truth be told, Troy had honestly had enough of this party. The attention of the drunken cheerleaders had worn him out and he wasn't in the mood to "get busy" as the "subtle" girl had put it. His friends were all having fun but Troy just wasn't up to it. His teammates often told him that his weakness was that his standards were too high. He didn't just want a one-night stand, and any of the girls who lionised him weren't… they just weren't what he wanted. He wasn't even sure what he wanted, but he just knew they weren't it. 

Troy yelled to his friends, "Hey guys, I'm just gonna go up and get a drink" and then started to bustle through the crowd.

* * *

Gabriella looked through the flocks of people surrounding her, utterly confused. "God, where are the toilets in this place?" Gabriella mumbled to herself but was bumped into by a tall boy. 

"Oh, sorry!"

"No, it's my fault."

Both people locked eyes suddenly mesmerized.

* * *

Troy's sky blue eyes looked straight at the one person he realised he had been waiting for, despite never meeting her. 

Gabriella's chocolate eyes found themselves in front of a tall stranger with the most startling yet beautiful pair of eyes they had ever seen.

Both kept eye contact yet studied each other's face. Troy's lightly tanned skin, his longish brown hair, his enchanting grin, now beaming at Gabriella. Gabriella's clear complexion, often envied dark locks, the shy smile now shining at Troy.

Love at first sight? Hell yes!

Someone barked Gabriella's name and she came back to reality. She was smiling creepily at a person she didn't know.

"Sorry, I have to go." She didn't know why she was apologising. They hadn't exactly had a full-fledged conversation. In fact, they hadn't exchanged words at all. Just stared.

Troy didn't say anything, just kept his eyes on the girl, even when she started to make her way through the crowd. She herself, kept looking back at the boy she had just briefly met, making Troy smile more. He was certain, as cheesy as it sounded, he had just seen his angel, and he was infuriated with himself that he had been too stunned to even ask for her name.

* * *

Gabriella followed the voice that had called her name. She was still reeling after the small incident and her heart hadn't stopped racing yet. She later found herself with Natalia, who had an annoyed look on her face. 

"Hey, I just bumped into someone."

"So I see." Gabriella didn't understand why her sister sounded so venomous, but she didn't care. She just wanted to see that mystery guy again.

"Who was that boy?" Gabriella asked while looking through the crowds to try and see him again.

Natalia crossed her arms and gave her a stern look. "Oh that's Troy. He's only the youngest member of your biggest enemy."

Gabriella twirls back around with shock on her face, "He's a Bolton?"

Natalia nodded and looked at the crowded room disgusted. "Not so perfect now, is he?"

* * *

Troy made his way back to his friends. A rather drunk Chad welcomes him. 

"Dude, did I just see you with that Montez girl?" Chad smirked.

"That _what _girl?" Troy double taked.

"The Montez girl. She was the new, cute but geeky girl we told you about. Yeah, but we only told you that she wasn't right for you to keep you two apart. But looks like we wasted our efforts" Chad took a swig of his beer.

"Yeah, yeah you did." Troy frowned, now rather upset, though he didn't really show it. This was unbelievably unfair. He had found the girl he had been waiting for. Sure, he didn't know her name, well, he knew her last name, but that didn't matter to him. But it did to everyone else. Now, not only was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, not only was she his angel, but his enemy.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: There are points in the story at which I think I could have done better, but it was pretty hard to write actually, especially Troy and Gabi's meeting. So overall, I'm happy with it and I hope you are too. R&R!! xxxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: My God, this chapter took about 5 hours to write! But I am really happy with it now. Thanks again for all your great reviews. I've realised recently that I don't thank you enough for them so now, I am! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

Troy went home early after hearing what Chad said about the Montez girl, he didn't feel like partying any more. Since Chad had given him a ride to Dreskin's, he had to settle with walking. But Troy didn't mind, not really. He needed to clear his head.

As the cool breeze blew in his face, the music of the party slowly fading away, he thought about his predicament. Sure, he met a pretty girl, well more than pretty, breathe-takingly beautiful. And she happened to be a Montez. No big deal.

Troy groaned, it was a huge deal. By just looking at him, she had changed him from a brooding loner to an elated moron in two seconds. Anyone who could do that has something special.

The sound of a car engine came up behind him and Troy saw a limousine drive past. He was confused considering there wasn't a limousine-hire company in this town and his family were the only family in Albuquerque that owned any, as far as he knew. As the limousine faded into darkness, he failed to see the number plate, which happened to read "M0NTEZ 1"

* * *

Gabriella was exhausted, she wasn't used to this party scene. After saying goodbye to Taylor and Natalia, she walked two blocks and then called her chauffer to come pick her up. Her limousine arrived less than five minutes later and after Derek had politely asked how her evening was, the ride home was silent. Gabriella had too much on her mind. 

She had never had many crushes before. Most of the schools she had attended were all-girl schools so any crushes she did have were limited to celebrities, and even then, Gabriella wasn't that bothered about them. Her first and only proper crush she'd ever had was when she was 13. She was being sent to a private boarding school in New York and her first class on her first day at a mixed-gender school, there was Aaron Kosinski. He looked like a younger Josh Hartnett and Gabriella fell head over heels. But naturally, the hottest guy in school dated Dahlia Plattou, the hottest girl in school, and he was officially off-limits. But it didn't stop Gabriella from discreetly staring at him as he walked pass her locker, or blushing profusely whenever he talked to her, which was very rare.

But since Aaron, Gabriella hadn't really met any one else she liked so much. Until Troy. Troy _Bolton. _And it had just occurred to Gabriella that this was the Troy that Taylor was talking about that morning, the Troy that she was "supposed to stay away from." No bleeding wonder.

But she'd heard stories about the Boltons, mostly from her relatives, and she always pictured them as menacing thugs, who, whenever they couldn't get what they want, they threw punches and started arguments. But Troy didn't look anything like she thought a Bolton son would look like. He looked really nice and genuine, not to mention the fact he could have been a male model.

Gabriella sighed, she was getting way ahead of herself. The only think he had said at all was "No, it was my fault" or something like that, after he had bumped into her. Hardly enough to say he was genuine. Mind you, he was kind; he did accept blame for their brief accident. Maybe there was something good about this Bolton character.

* * *

Troy moodily walked into his room. His butler had offered him dinner but he didn't want any. He was too deep in thought to care about something as petty as a bowl of soup. He walked over to his desk where his computer lay and turned it on. All his friends would still be at that party so there would be no point logging on to AIM, besides, he had something in mind. 

He went onto Internet Explorer and typed in the web address for Google and typed in "Montez". Pressing search, he wanted to see if he could find the name of his mystery girl.

The first few links were news articles, most of which he was familiar with. He scrolled down and found one about the Montez industry. He browsed through that site but everything was strictly business. The only Montez's mentioned were former presidents of the company and the new leader, Antonio Montez.

After scrolling through a few more pages, all he saw was more new articles and a Wikipedia site for a woman named Lola Montez. After getting excited, he looked on her page and found out that she was, in fact, an Irish-born dancer and actress. She was also born on the 17th of February 1821 and died 17th January 1861. Troy thought that it was highly unlikely that this was the girl he saw at Billy Dreskin's party that evening.

He was about to turn off his computer when he saw one more link. It's headline said "EVERYTHING YOU EVER WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT THE MONTEZ FAMILY" Troy raised an eyebrow. This looked rather amateur-like but he shrugged, it was worth a shot.

When he clicked on it, he saw many family photographs, some in black in white, others in colour. They all seemed to be the Montez family through out the decades. Each member in the picture, who was named, had his or her own profile so you could find out "everything you ever wanted to know" about them. Troy thought it was rather creepy that someone had bothered to look up everything about this dynasty and put it on the Internet, But then again, this could be useful.

He scrolled down through all the dated pictures. 1920, 1930, all the way down to the last one, which was taken in the year 2000. He looked at the 30 different faces until one stood out. He instantly recognised Natalia, Marco and Marco's older sister, Tatiana, but it was the girl seated right in the front row in a deep red dress. That caught Troy's eye. The girl looked no older than 10 or 11 but her dark, shoulder-length curls and sweet smile as she sat next to Natalia, who looked no older than 13, which made Troy's heart jump. He saw the name printed below. Gabriella Montez.

"Gabriella" Troy repeated. It was a beautiful, innocent name that rolled off his tongue as he said it. It was a perfect name for a perfect girl. He clicked on her profile.

Next to the small picture of Gabriella, taken from the family photo, there was a short biography.

_Gabriella Rose Montez, was born in Albuquerque, New Mexico on the 12th June 1990 to Antonio and Isabelle Montez and is currently, the youngest in Montez clan. Growing up, Gabriella's academic achievements outstood expectations proving that she had brains and beauty. Her father, over-whelmed by his daughter's talents, sends her away to well-respected schools to put Gabriella's education to the test. However, Gabriella has been moved from state to state, and recently, country to country since every school she has attended has failed, in her father's books. Now, she is currently in Holland at St Heigel's School for Girls. _

_Gabriella enjoys reading and riding _

_She is a fan of the late Natalie Wood _

_Her favourite ice-cream flavour is chocolate _

_She speaks fluent French, German, Spanish, and a little Dutch_

_She is allergic to kiwi_

_She plays the piano, clarinet and flute_

_She…_

Troy stopped reading. It was all very well knowing the fact that Gabriella Montez was allergic to kiwi fruit but it had just said that this girl was in Holland. Meaning she couldn't possibly be at Billy Dreskin's party. Chad must have got it wrong.

Although, Troy felt a sudden pang of sympathy for her. It can't be fun moving from place to place, country to country, just because your dad wants you to do fantastically well. He already felt enough pressure from his dad, since Jack Bolton who currently owns the Bolton franchise; he was ecstatic about Troy's talent at basketball and wants him to do well. Troy couldn't imagine being shifted around like that.

He was about to close the web page when he saw something in Bold type at the bottom of the biography.

_**We have recently been informed that Miss Montez is now, no longer in Holland, but is instead, back home in Albuquerque. Apparently, Antonio **__**was not happy with St Heigel's and has resorted to sending her **__**to a regular public school. She is now attending East High School, where her **__**sister and cousins have previously attended.**_

Troy's heart leapt. This meant that he had in fact met Gabriella Montez. Delighted with his progress, one fact still remained. She was still a Montez. He hated Montez's. At least he was supposed to. He had always been told to hate them. And her did deeply dislike Natalia and Marco, but only because they had taken the piss out of him. Did he really hate the Montez family, _really?_

Troy jumped off his chair and ran out of his bedroom, down two flights of stairs and along the corridor and took out the big Phonebook, the one that had everyone's phone number in that area. He had made his decision.

He carted the book back up stairs, locked himself in his room, opened the book and took out his cell phone. He flipped the pages until he found the "M" section. He ran his finger along the list of names until he saw that between "Montay and "Montgomery", there was a thick black, felt tip line through a name. Troy presumed that his dad had scored out "Montez" out of disgust but thankfully, hadn't scored out their number. He took his cell phone out and called the number written beside the scored out name.

It rung about three times before someone picked it up.

"Montez Residence, how may I help?" Troy heard someone say with a British accent. He congratulated himself, he hadn't got the wrong house.

"Hi, is Gabriella there?" Troy answered.

"Miss Montez is indeed at home, who's calling?"

"Uh, Chad Danforth." Troy winced, after saying the first name that came into his head.

"Very well, Master Danforth, I shall tell Miss Montez that you are calling, please hold." Then all Troy heard was the light music you often heard in elevators.

Troy sighed as he waited for Gabriella to pick up, then it occurred to him. What the hell was he going to say? He started to panic.

"Uh...hello?" He heard Gabriella's sweet but hesitant voice, which Troy didn't blame her for. Chad had never talked to her in his life and yet here he was apparently calling her.

"Gabriella?" Troy checked.

"Yeah…"

"It's Troy." Troy said, even though he wasn't sure if she even knew who he was.

"Bolton?" Troy winced again, she did know who he was and even more, the fact he was a Bolton.

"Uh… yeah. I was just…"

"I saw you at the party earlier on" Troy raised his eyebrows. She didn't automatically shoot him with insults, that was a good sign.

"Yeah, I saw you too."

"Yeah."

Then it was silent, none of them knew what to say.

"Troy?"

"Uh huh?" Troy said, a little too enthusiastically.

"Why are you calling me?"

"Oh, yeah, actually… I don't know why I'm calling you. I just… I couldn't stop thinking about you. I want to see you Gabriella." Troy said sincerely, hoping that Gabriella wouldn't be freaked out by his forwardness.

"I want to see you too Troy" Troy grinned widely.

"Great, great. Is there any chance I can see you tonight?"

"Um… well not really considering it's 11 at night and my father would throw a fight if I go out that late."

"Oh." His heart sank. Well, out went that idea.

"I have a balcony in my bedroom." Gabriella suggested. " If you somehow manage to sneak past security and the guard dogs, you could see me there. Wait, that's a bit too much to ask, never mind."

"No, no, I'll do it. If it's anything like our security system I should be able to get through.

"You sure?"

"Positive." Troy nodded; he would do anything to see her again.

"Okay, you know where I live?"

"Yeah,"

"Great, then I'll see ya later, Troy."

"You too Gabriella." Troy hung up, a huge smile spread across his face. Until he realised he had a whole load of security and dogs to get through.

* * *

Gabriella put the phone down, trying to see sense of what had just happened. Troy Bolton had just called her, using his best friend's name. He had called her, saying that he couldn't stop thinking about her, and that he wanted to see her. This was insane. 

And now Troy was going to sneak past security and meet her on her balcony. This was madness!

She stood up from her couch and started looking around her room. How long would it take for Troy to get here? Would he climb up the balcony and into her room? Sounded very much like Romeo and Juliet.

Gabriella looked at what she looked like in her mirror and groaned. After the party, she had changed into a pair of pink sweats, a white tank top and her bunny slippers. She had taken off her jewellery, tied her hair into a messy bun and wiped off all her make-up. She picked up her foundation but then stopped and thought about it.

If she sees Troy the way she was right now, he will have seen her at her worst, therefore there's no horrible surprises in the future. And if he doesn't like her when she's looking her worst, then he isn't worth it.

Although, this moment might never happen again, does she really want to be wearing bunny slippers?

She settled on doing one thing, hair and make-up, or changing the clothes. That decision was pretty easy in Gabriella's eyes. Nice clothes won't hide the few zits on her face. And her sweats and bunny slippers were cute anyway

She decided to go light with the make-up and just applied foundation, light pink eye shadow and a clear lip-gloss, not till after she'd brushed her teeth. She undid her bun and brushed it and decided to keep it down in its natural curls. Happy with her appearance now, she left her en-suite and into her main room.

She now had nothing to do. She didn't know how long Troy would take. She picked up the book she was reading and opened her balcony doors. The air was cool and there was a very light breeze. It was quite pleasant actually and the view from her balcony helped the atmosphere. She sat on one of her deck chairs that sat on her balcony and began reading her book, waiting for Troy to appear.

No more than 20 minutes later, Gabriella heard a rustle beneath her. Unnerved slightly, she looked over the railing below, she didn't see anything for about a minute until Troy appeared from a bush, looking very rushed and muddy. He looked up at her, not speaking for a few moments, just admiring Gabriella herself.

"Well this isn't exactly how I wanted to present myself but oh well." Troy chuckled, gesturing to his dirt-stained jeans.

"No matter." Gabriella giggled.

"I can't stay long unfortunately, I managed to walk in the blind spots of your security cameras and I fed the dogs a pot roast and as much as I'm sure they're content right now, it's a very small roast." Troy said in a hushed tone, so not to alert anyone. Gabriella giggled again quietly.

"It'll be long enough." Gabriella smiled, leaning over her rail so she could see Troy properly.

"I was just wondering… if you would like to go out some time? In secret, of course" Troy smiled as if the whole Montez/Bolton fight is nothing but a joke.

"I would love to, Troy. In secret of course." Gabriella agreed.

"Great, Friday night, 7 o'clock, I'll park my car just a block away from your house and you can meet me there."

"Okay." Gabriella nodded.

"Great." Troy said again, "It… It was nice seeing you again Gabriella."

"You too, Troy"

Troy seemed unsure what to do next, but he decided quickly. He ran over to the tree beside Gabriella's balcony and started climbing it. Gabriella went over to that side to see what he was doing. Once he had climbed up far enough, he put out his hand. "My lady"

Gabriella grinned at his cheesiness but gave him her hand, which he kissed lightly, making Gabriella melt inside. He gave her one last smile and jumped out the tree, and ran off into the darkness.

Gabriella walked back into her room, grinning wildly. She had a date with Troy Bolton. She squealed and then threw herself on the bed, giggling away, imagining what Troy had planned for their date on Friday night.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: R&R and I'll update soon!! xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: ****Can I just say I have the best readers and reviewers in the world? I know I haven't updated in almost a month and if you're reading this, chances are, you still want to read the next chapter. Your reviews light up my world and I cannot be more grateful. So here's the next chapter of East High Story!**

**Oh and ****littledarlingdesi14? ****I like chocolate chip cookies :)**

* * *

**East High Story **

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella walked through the doors of East High with the biggest grin on her face, which was immediately wiped off when she saw the weird looks and stares from her fellow students.

She had dressed up a little today, even thought it was only her second day at this new school, she was still technically "seeing" Troy Bolton, even if no one else knew it yet.

As she arrived at her locker, she noticed Troy and his crew were walking down the corridor in her direction. She quickly opened her locker and checked her appearance in the small mirror inside.

"Well look who it is, it's the new Montez chick." Gabriella turned around and found the almost the whole basketball team surrounding her. The boy who had spoken was a tall muscular boy with a gaunt face standing just behind Troy and a guy whom Gabriella thought was Chad. They all seemed to have smirks on their faces, including Troy, which made Gabriella's heart sink.

"Troy, don't you have anything to say to the new girl?" Chad nudged Troy forward making him merely inches away from Gabriella.

She watched confused, as he stared her, expression full of spite, but there was something different in his eyes, Gabriella couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"You better watch your step Montez." Troy spoke, his voice dripping in malevolence. "Get in my way and we'll treat you the same way we treated your pathetic clutter of a family. And I'm sure you've heard," Troy leaned his hand against a locker, blocking Gabriella from any means of escape, "I can be very…difficult."

Gabriella looked deep into his eyes, he glanced behind at his friends who were all smirking and sniggering and then, Gabriella understood what was so different about his eyes. He didn't want to insult her, make her feel like dirt. He only did it because he had a reputation, and if he didn't live up to it, his family would find out and he would be in trouble. Troy tried to look mean but in his eyes, he was trying to tell Gabriella that he didn't mean a single word of what he said. That comforted Gabriella a little, but it didn't make what he was doing any better.

"I understand…completely." Gabriella said finally, deciding that if he was going to act it up, she was too. "And you better watch your back Bolton. Because I'm no princess."

There was a hint of a smile on Troy's face, as he seemed to realise that Gabriella properly understood him. "That's settled then, come on guys."

Gabriella watched as Troy and his lot continued to stroll down the corridor and turned back into her locker and sighed.

"Oh My Gosh, are you okay?" Gabriella saw Taylor running and sliding to a stop beside her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorta." Gabriella replied, placing books onto her shelf.

"I see you had your first run-in with Mr Troy Bolton." Taylor leaned against the locker beside Gabriella's.

"Yeah," Gabriella slammed her locker door. "Yeah I did."

* * *

Later on that day, Gabriella arrived back at her locker, slightly exhausted. Everyone had heard about her "run-in with Bolton" and all she had heard from people that day was whether they were on Team Montez, or Team Bolton, a competition that had apparently been running long before Gabriella appeared.

As she opened her locker, a note fell out. She picked it up and read it.

_Gabriella,_

_Meet me in the geography classroom at lunch. No one will see us there._

_Troy_

_x_

Gabriella sighed. She was still mad at him for acting like a twat but still, that little "x" made her heart swell.

* * *

Troy waited nervously, sitting on a table in the geography classroom. No one would come to Geography during lunch. They were all either in the cafeteria, or in their own respected departments, like the science geeks in the science labs, the drama freaks in the theatre. There were no Geographers in their school so Troy assumed that it would be a safe. But that wasn't what he was nervous about.

He wasn't quite sure about Gabriella's mood towards him. He was repulsed with himself about the way he acted and he wouldn't be surprised if Gabriella felt the same.

Troy ran his hand through his hair. Would she even show up? They barely knew each other yet Troy never got so worked up about any girl he had ever met.

Then Gabriella appeared in the doorway, she shyly walked in, books clutched in a defensive manner. "Hey."

"Hey" Troy replied, giving her a friendly smile, which she returned. She sat on a desk while Troy stood up.

"I just wanted to say I am so, so sorry for what I said earlier. The guys pointed you out as I was walking down the corridor and I said I should just ignore you but no, they wanted me to treat you no differently from any other Montez that walked through these halls." Troy explained, his facial expressions sincere. Gabriella remained silent.

"And I'm afraid to say that… I'm going to have to keep insulting you otherwise everyone's gonna get suspicious. And I don't wanna get my dad on my back. But I just wanna say, here and now, any insult or snide remark I aim at you in the future means nothing. I don't mean a word of it. Is... is that okay?" Troy cocked his head.

Gabriella stayed silent for a few moments before she spoke. She smiled "Does that mean I'm free to insult you?"

Troy beamed. "You have the right to insult me to the moon."

"Good, because you're a two-faced liar!" Gabriella retorted, half laughing.

"Well you're an annoyingly smart, neat freak!" Troy shot back.

"Well you're an egotistical jock with bad hair!"

Troy gasped playfully. "Ouch, that hurt!"

"Well it should." Gabriella giggled, crossing her arms.

When all laughter had died down; "So are we still good for Friday night?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Gabriella grinned.

* * *

The rest of the week past quickly, Troy and Gabriella had fun shooting meaningless insults at each other while the rest of the school watched with wide eyes. The Geography classroom had become their spot where they would go spend their lunch times and just act normal around each other.

On Friday night, Gabriella was just putting the finishing touches on her outfit. She had never been on a date before and since Troy had been vague about where they were going, Gabriella had no clue what to wear. She decided on a knee-length, Donna Morgan empire-waist dress. It was admiral colour and had a square neckline and chiffon elbow-length sleeves. She wore a beaded necklace and her hair was down and wavy. Overall, satisfied with her appearance, she left the house, telling Joseph that she was going to a dance with some friends and that she wouldn't need a ride.

She walked in the dark for a few blocks until she saw Troy's parked car. Troy appeared out of the drivers seat. "Hey."

"Hey" Gabriella smiled

"You… look fantastic" Troy beamed, admiring Gabriella.

"Thank you." Troy acting like a true gentleman, opened Gabriella's car door and she slid in before Troy got in his side and started to drive off.

They had been driving for ten minutes when Gabriella finally asked where they were going.

"There's this great little diner outside the city. I go there when I want to be alone. None of my friends know about it. In fact, no one I know, knows about it. Anyway, I wanted to take you there."

"Aww." Gabriella smiled at the fact Troy wanted to take her to this secret diner. "Although, I now feel a little over-dressed." Gabriella stared down at her blue silk dress.

"Well then there's absolutely no doubt that you will be the most beautiful girl to ever grace the premises." Troy complimented.

Gabriella did nothing but blush.

When they reached the diner ten minutes later, Troy again got out and opened Gabriella's door for her and reached out his hand for her to hold as she got out. She thanked him and then laughed as he held out his arm for her to hold as they entered the diner.

* * *

"…And Chad said "But I thought penguins are birds, don't penguins fly?"

Both teenagers laughed hysterically as they finished their meal at the diner. They were having a great time getting to know each other, laughing at the stupidity of Chad and just generally having fun.

After Troy had paid for the meal, they linked arms again. "I had a great time Troy" Gabriella confessed.

"What are you talking about? There's more to come." Troy announced and led her out to his car.

Still inside the diner, a young man of about 19 took out his cell phone and dialled a number.

Somewhere else in the country, a young man of the same age sat slouched in his desk chair in his college dorm room studying when his phone went off. He answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marco, it's Jamie. I just saw your Gabriella on a date with what looked like Troy Bolton."

That made Marco sit up straight. "What?"

"I know, they were sitting not too far away from me in this little diner outside of town. Looking pretty happy."

"Jamie, are you sure it was them? Why the hell would my cousin be on a date with that scumbag?"

"I know what I saw Marco. You need to talk to her."

"Yeah, yeah I will. But she's not that stupid. She wouldn't do this, she knows what that bunch are like. Anyway. I gotta go, see ya later." Marco hung up, not sure whether to believe what he had just heard.

* * *

Troy still hadn't told Gabriella where they were going yet and had actually told her to keep her eyes shut. She did as she was asked and had no clue where they were going.

When Troy finally stopped his car, he guided Gabriella out her side, still with her eyes closed and to the front of his car so she was looking straight forwards.

"Open your eyes."

Gabriella opened her eyes and gasped. They were standing on a tall hill surrounded by the woods behind her, the grass snuggling against her feet and in front of her, was the tremendous view of the whole Albuquerque, lit up at night. It was so quiet up here, so peaceful, so beautiful.

"Oh my gosh…" she whispered as she took in the breathe-taking view.

"This is my favourite place in the whole world. I wanted to share it with you."

Gabriella looked at Troy's shy face and beamed. "This is amazing."

Troy smiled "Not quite over yet. Look up."

Gabriella was confused and looked up to find millions of stars dotted about the dark night sky. She gasped again as she admired them all.

"Here," Troy took off his jacket and lay it on the ground for Gabriella to lie on so's not to ruin her dress but she lay down on the grass anyway. Troy smiled, tossed his jacket onto the boot if his car and lay down beside her. Both were quiet as they admired the natural beauty above them and ahead of them.

"What are you thinking right now?" Troy asked looking to his side at Gabriella.

"I'm thinking… I've never met anyone like you." Gabriella looked at Troy. "And I'm glad I did."

Troy admired her for a moment then leaned into kiss her. His lips lightly brushed her and electricity soared through their bodies. Enjoying the feeling, Gabriella deepened the kiss, lightly touching Troy's neck. Their first kiss, under the stars. Perfect.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Awww, I don't care if nobody else liked this chapter, I am sooo pleased with myself. The first Troyella kiss!!! But is trouble brewing? Hehe stay tuned! R&R! xxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I got myself a job! I now work at TK Maxx, which I think is the British verion of the American store. I am now the new girl who works in the Ladies Accessories department. **

**Because of that, I have been super busy with that and school so I am soooo sorry I haven't been able to update as reguarly as I'd like. Especially since I had a small case of writer's block but I've sorted it, I think. Onto the next chapter and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Troy was kissed Gabriella goodnight and drove away while Gabriella walked the few blocks back to her house. She was beaming uncontrollably again, even though she had grass stains all down the back of her dress. She had even come up with an excuse to tell Joseph; she slid on the grass when coming out of the dance.

A good ten minutes later, she opened the front door and found Joseph in conversation with one of the maids, whom Gabriella thought was called Paula. Paula stopped at the sight of Gabriella, curtsied down to her and scurried away. Gabriella sighed.

"I'm not the Queen, she can be around me if she wants." She complained to Joseph.

"Well, actually, your father prefers it that way. All staff, aside from myself, are never to talk to any members of the Montez family and it is preferred if they stay out of sight too. Your father's rule" Joseph said while lightly whipping the mahogany side table with his hand to check for dust. Gabriella frowned.

"Why would he say that?"

"Your father has a very busy man, he's running a very large, very successful empire so I don't blame him for not wanting to be interrupted."

Gabriella wasn't convinced "Well there's no need for him to be so hostile about it." She had never realised how rude her father could be. But when you're being shipped from place to place over the years, you don't witness your family's personalities as much as others do.

"Speaking of hostility, your cousin, Marco called. Twice. He wants to talk to you."

"Oh joy." Gabriella said sarcastically "I might as well call him back. I'll take the call in my room, Jo. Oh, and tell staff that when Dad isn't home, they are allowed to talk to me" She smiled and started to walk up the flight of stairs.

"Of course Miss Montez, and… are you aware that you have what looks like grass stains all down the back of your dress?"

Gabriella froze "I… dance, fell… grass…" she winced. It turned out she wasn't so good at lying.

"Very well, Miss Montez, one of the maids will dry-clean it for you."

"Thank you Jo" Gabriella continued to walk up the stairs, her face bright red. Her and her stupid stuttering.

When she got back to her room, she got into her "jimjams" and fluffy slippers, took off her make-up, all the time enjoying memories of her date with Troy and then picked up the phone, settling herself down on her couch. She dialled Marco's cell phone number and he picked up after one ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marco, it's Gabriella." She said friendlily.

"Where have you been?"

Gabriella was a little shocked by his blunt tone. Marco was hostile but never like this. "I was out, why, why did you need to talk to me? Do you miss me that much?" Gabriella joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Joseph said you were at a dance, which is kinda funny considering, rumour has it, you were on a date with _Troy Bolton_…"

Gabriella's heart froze and million questions erupted in her head. How could he possibly know if he was in New York? Who saw them? Who else knows? Then Gabriella realised she hadn't spoken and she needed to cover her story quickly.

"Why would I be on a date with a Bolton?" Gabriella laughed as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. She better improve her lying_ very _quickly.

"You tell me…"

"Come on seriously, you really think I would go on a date with that… bastard?" Gabriella asked, unconvincingly.

"I don't know what to think" Gabriella started to panic slightly.

"I mean, not just any Bolton, but _Troy_. Come on, he's the worst, he's lowest of the low, he's Satan… in a basketball jersey" Gabriella rambled in a frenzied panic, Marco had to believe her.

"Yes I know what he's like. But how come you were at a diner outside of town?"

Gabriella grew frustrated. Did this guy have eyes EVERYWHERE?

"To tell you the truth, I was on a date. But not with Troy Bolton. With another guy. Now that I think about it, he does bare some resemblance to that of Mister Bolton but nothing more than that. I told Jo that I was at a dance because you know what my dad's like when his daughters start dating. He practically murdered Natalia's first boyfriend." Gabriella was surprised by how easily all the lies seemed to appear now.

"Yeah, Uncle Antonio can get a little over-protective. Anyway, I gotta go, see ya later Gabriella." Then he hung up.

Gabriella sighed. She was now satisfied that he finally believed her but no "sorry I jumped to conclusions" or anything like that? Okay, he had been right to jump to conclusions but still. And how on earth did he find out anyway.

In fact, did Gabriella even want to know? She shook her head at the thought, brushed all her worries into a dark spot at the back of her mind and got into bed, ready to dream about a certain boy.

* * *

Troy arrived home, parked his car in the garage and headed inside. Whistling a tune he had just heard on the car radio he headed to the kitchen and into the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk. 

"He's whistling. The date must have gone good." His older brother Brent appeared in the kitchen doorway.

Brent was 20 years old and looked exactly like Troy except he was over 6ft. He was studying Economics at Yale and had come back home to visit for a week.

Troy grinned and pulled out a glass from the cupboard. "How do you know I was on a date?"

"It's a Friday night, what else would you be doing?" Brent said cheekily. "So who is she, and more importantly, how was she?" He grinned.

Troy rolled his eyes. "We didn't do anything like that so get your head out of the gutter." He poured himself a glass of milk. "She's… just some girl."

"She must be one heck of a girl if she's got you whistling when you haven't got passed second base. So tell me, who is she?" Brent sat up on the work top and watched his brother.

Troy was getting slightly nervous, he wasn't the best at lying so he hoped Brent would just drop the subject.

"She's just some girl from school"

"Is she a cheerleader? Oh wait, probably not considering you've dated and dumped every one of them on the team"

Troy snorted "You make me sound like some sort of player."

"Well it's true isn't it?"

"…. that's not the point. She's just a girl who I happen to like. It's nothing serious."

"Right, right." Brent said, obviously not convinced. "So when do we get to meet her?"

"How about the day after Never?" Troy said before drinking his milk.

"Aww come on, man." Brent laughed at Troy's lack of cooperation.

"Forget it, chances are, it's not gonna last long." Troy said, not completely sure if it was lying or not.

"Fine, fine. Oh guess who I saw at the mall today? The one and only Natalia Montez."

Troy's guilty heart gave a small leap after hearing the last name but was determined not to let it show. "Really?"

"Yeah, must be in town for the week or something. Anyway, she looked hot. And if she wasn't a Montez, I'd totally bang her."

Troy mentally rolled his eyes again, trust his brother to be an inconsiderate pig. "But why let that stop you?"

"Uh, are you seriously asking that question?" Brent asked, genuinely shocked. "Dating a Montez girl would be suicidal. They all carry to much baggage, too much hassle. And I've had enough many punches from "oh-I'm-so-macho" Marco Montez to know to stay away. The whole family is bunch career-crazed weirdo's."

Troy nodded in fake-agreement. His heart was now pounding at what felt like a million miles per hour.

"And plus, can you imagine what Mom and Dad would say if they found out?" Brent laughed. "I would be slammed on a desert island for the rest of my life and _that_ would be punishing me lightly."

"Yeah…" Brent jumped of the kitchen surface and left, leaving Troy feeling somewhat, nauseous.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: I'm quite happy with how this story's turning out so far. It's making enough progress to not be super boring I don't think.**

**Oh, I got my first flame!!! Haha, I laughed when I saw it, it's how I take critisicm. Better to laugh than cry, I always say. Plus, it's my first flame in what, 11 stories. Not too shabby if I do say so myself. I just hope my writing's not getting worse :S Anyhoo, R&R xxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:  ...****I think it's safe to say I am the WORST updater this side of the planet!!! **

**I cannot apologise enough for how flippin long its taken me to update and there is no excuse will make up for it**

**But I'm back now, and I plan on updating ALL my In-Progress stories. I know a lot of people think I've just stopped writing completely. Well I wouldn't blame you... But I have really struggled to find time, this is my final year in school after all before I pop off to university :D Already applied and have been accepted to all I applied for :D Just need to get the grades :o **

**Well here's the next chapter and I KNOW what I'm going to write in the next chapter :D Since I suffered a very loooong case of writer's block and.. well boredom with this peice before I wrote this chapter. So... enjoy! x x x**

**

* * *

**

**East High Story**

**Chapter 7**

It was two weeks after their date, Troy and Gabriella had been meeting secretly in the Geography classroom and shot random insults to each in the corridors. They texted and called each other every night and Troy had braved the watch dogs two more times and climbed up Gabriella's balcony. Overall, everything as going well.

"You know, I think God gave us chocolate because he wanted us to be happy." Taylor declared happily while picking out one from a box.

It was Saturday night, Taylor had invited Gabriella for a girly night in and had invited her other friend, Kelsi. _She seems nice enough_ Gabriella thought when she first met her. Now they were munching on chocolates, watching soppy dvds and were bitching about hideous people in their year. Gabriella was finally learning what it took to be a normal teenage girl.

Gabriella didn't quite know everyone in the year yet to have a proper bitch but she listened and laughed along with the other two, making mental notes to herself to remember who all these people are.

Kelsi was currently plaiting Taylor's hair while humming a song and nodding along to Taylor's rant about someone from the popular scene.

"I mean seriously, how can some that stupid be that popular? People should be regarded on their intelligence, not on who's daddy earns the most, or who's the prettiest or whatever." Taylor mumbled, while munching on caramel.

"Strange thing is, Gabby pretty much has all those categories covered and she still isn't popular. Not yet anyway." Kelsi stated while trying to get her finger out from under a tricky plait.

It took Gabriella a moment to realise Kelsi was complimenting her. "What, really?"

"Well yeah. I mean look at you, you're gorgeous. You're freakishly intelligent and come on, you're a Montez. Your father probably makes more money that both Taylor's and my family put together. Times five!"

Gabriella blushed. She was used to compliments from people who were trying to suck up to her family but not people who were just being nice and friendly to her alone. She smiled and took a sip of her milkshake.

"But its gonna take a lot more for Miss Montez to work her way up to the top of the socialite pyramid." Taylor said, offering Gabriella a chocolate. "Not if a certain Bolton has anything to do with it."

Kelsi "mmmm"ed in agreement while Gabriella just nodded, taking a very long sip of her milkshake.

"God why does your cousin have to be an ass?"

Gabriella snorted her milkshake in surprise and stared at Kelsi. "You're related?"

"Distantly." Kelsi said quickly as if afraid of what the pretty Montez might do when she finds out she's part Bolton. "We're like third, fourth cousins. But don't worry; me and my family don't really have anything to do with the Bolton's. My parents think they're power-hungry idiots and try to keep communicating to a minimum."

Gabriella giggled. "It's okay Kelsi, I'm not gonna murder you. Not yet anyway."

Kelsi smiled and went back to plaiting Taylor's hair. The girls then had the very difficult decision of choosing which DVD to watch. But when Kelsi and Taylor were shocked to find out that Gabriella had never seen Titanic, she hadn't very many moves actually, the decision for a few hours with Leonardo Di Caprio was made. When Kate Winslet appeared, Gabriella's cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and smiled to herself when she saw she had a text from Troy.

**Hey cutie :D Wat u up to? Xxx**

She quickly replied.

_Hey gorgeous :D Just with the girls watching Titanic lol and swooning :D xxx_

It wasn't long before her phone vibrated again.

**Oh? Does that mean I will have to wrestle with Leo Di Caprio for your affections? xxx**

Gabriella giggled while the other two kept suspicious eyes on her. She texted back.

_Hmm, well unless you can save me from falling over the edge of a ship then you've got serious competition :D lol xxx_

Her phone vibrated even quicker than before.

**Well it might be you saving me considering I get incredibly sea sick :s xxx**

This made Gabriella burst out laughing and before she could reply;

"My God! Who on earth are you texting that is so much more important that Jack and Rose?" Taylor exclaimed, Kelsi nodding in agreement.

Gabriella was struck dumb for a moment trying to think of an excuse. "Just a guy…"

"Explain!" Kelsi said enthusiastically, eager for gossip.

"Just a guy…. From my last school" Gabriella congratulated herself for an almost smooth recovery.

Taylor frowned slightly in confusion. "Wasn't your last school in Holland?"

"…they have guys in Holland…." _Yeah… real smooth Gabriella… _She thought to herself.

"Didn't you go to an all-girl's school?"

"You know, the facts about my life is not really that important. Unless you'd like me to question yours? Hmm?"

The other two quickly shut up and continued to watch the movie. Gabriella smiled to herself. Well, everyone had secrets…

* * *

Troy, Chad and a bunch of their friends were spending their Saturday night at a bowing arena, generally having a laugh and taking the piss out of Chad's lack of bowling ability.

They had been unfortunate enough to have half of their cheerleading team playing only two alleys away and whenever there was a spare moment, they came over and flirted outrageously. The other guys loved it but it made Troy feel rather nauseas. He had enough of this at school, but he didn't want them every moment of every day. After all, he had Gabriella…

"So Troy, do you like bowling?" A blonde called Tessa leaned her elbow on Troy's shoulder making him uncomfortable.

"No, I just love wearing these hideous shoes that make me slide all over the floor uncontrollably." Troy said sarcastically, hoping to shake her off.

"Ah, me too!!!" Troy raised his eyebrows as she agreed a little too enthusiastically. Obviously wasn't the brightest of buttons….

"Urgh, I'm so bad at bowling! Troy would you help me?" Another blonde called Penelope batted her over-mascara-ed eyelashes. Troy looked up at leader board two alleyways along.

"Well Penny, since you're at the top of the leader board for your game, I think your doing fine."

20 minutes later, he still hadn't managed to shake off any of the girls. _My God, they stick to me like feckin Velcro!_

He suddenly remembered he hadn't received a text back from Gabriella yet. This seemed a little unusual and headed back to his seat where his coat lay and held his cell-phone in his pocket.

Or at least, it _should _be there…

Troy's heart froze. Where the hell did he put his phone? He always put it in his pocket, since he didn't like it being on display. But why wasn't it in there?

"Chad! Can you remember what I did with my phone?"

"Troy, I'm playing a competitive sport here, I'm too busy to watch after you belongings." Chad remarked, keeping a firm eye on the score board.

"Of course…." Troy looked around and couldn't see it. He looked under his chair, other chairs. It wasn't on the table where all their drinks lay. It wasn't _anywhere._

He was really beginning to panic. There were things, messages that shouldn't be seen by other people… i.e. Gabriella. He had enough common sense change her name to Gabriella Montag on his phone so's not to arouse immediate suspicion, if anyone ever looked at his phone. But he hadn't deleted most of his texts and they had talked about Marco and Natalia and Gabriella's family, so it wouldn't take a genius to realise what her real name was…

"Holy sh…"

* * *

**2 hours later…**

All three girls were sobbing uncontrollably by the end of the movie and had used up almost all of Taylor's tissues. Chocolate wrappers lay messily all around them. Gabriella's phone had not vibrated for the last two hours.

"Even though I know it's coming… I always get hysterical." Kelsi admitted amid the sobs.

"Me too…" Taylor agreed.

"I've never cried at a movie. Ever!" Gabriella declared, using her sleeve to wipe her eye.

"That's because you're uneducated in today's world." Kelsi said, half-laughing.

"Well if you excuse me, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and clean myself up." Taylor got off the couch and out the living room.

"And if you excuse me, I'm gonna go raid Taylor's kitchen fir more chocolate and blame the dog." Kelsi got up.

"She doesn't have a dog." Gabriella sniffed.

"Well, her cat then."

"Doesn't have a cat either."

"Well her fricken _hamster _then…" Kelsi grumbled while shuffling out the living room, carrying a cushion as her emotional form of comfort.

Gabriella sat calmly in the living room, trying to relieve herself of wet emotions when her phone vibrated. She smiled, thinking Troy had finally text her back. Her smile faded slightly when she saw it was a number she didn't recognise, and was wiped off immediately, heart frozen when she saw what was written.

**I know your secret**

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully, it wont take me another 5 MONTHS to update this again lol in fact...**

**If I don't update by the end of this month, I want everyone to PM me and tell me they will hunt me down and kill me unless I update. Tell me you'll smash my car. Slash my prom dress. Anything! It might just give me the kick up the backside to update** :D

**So what did you** **think of this long-awaited chapter? Was it okay? Was it long enough? Let me know and R&R:D luv to you all xxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Two weeks since my last update! Not too shabby by my standards, if I do say so myself. Which I do :D I hope I can keep it up at this pace. I really doubt I can do it much quicker than that so you guys will just have to put up with it :D But I will never make you wait FIVE MONTHS ever again!**

**So here's the next chapter :D Don't forget to review. I ADORE feedback**

* * *

**East High Story**

**Chapter 8**

Her eyes read the same line over and over again, her face gradually getting paler and paler. How could anyone…

**I know your secret**

Gabriella nervously rubbed the side of her cell phone with her thumb as she contemplated all the possibilities. Could this be a prank? Maybe, someone's just messing around. Everyone has secrets and maybe someone is just messing around and trying to freak her out and they actually know nothing of her relationship with Troy whatsoever.

But what if it wasn't a prank?

What if someone had seen her with Troy? Maybe at lunchtimes in the Geography classroom. Someone had seen them on their first date in the diner but Gabriella had managed to remove Troy from that picture. She groaned. She had promised herself she'd be more _careful…_

What would happen if…when…

Gabriella placed her hand on her forehead and was not all surprised to feel warmth underneath her fingertips as her nerves rose rapidly. Her eyes were already red from crying at Titanic and it took all her strength to not burst into tears again, for what would accord to Taylor and Kelsi, no reason at all.

"You know, what is the point of trying to clean yourself up if we're gonna watch another soppy movie." Taylor came back into the living room, finishing off one of Kelsi's plaits in her hair. "What do you wanna watch next – Sleepless in Seattle or Moulin Rouge?"

Gabriella looked up from the phone for the first time in the last few minutes and looked blankly at Taylor. "Um… actually I'm not feeling well"

"Oh," Taylor said, rather disappointed. "Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"No it's okay, I'll just call Derek" Gabriella shakily scrolled through her contacts, pressed the button and put the phone to her ear.

Kelsi reappeared munching on a bag of chocolate covered popcorn. "Hey, what's up?"

"Gabriella's not feeling well so she's calling her chauffer to pick her up." Taylor filled in, while placing both hands on her hips, studying Gabriella with a concerned expression.

"She is so lucky, I wish I had a chauffer." Kelsi stated, while popping another piece of popcorn in her mouth, missing the point of what was going on.

Taylor turned round to look weirdly at her friend when she saw what was in her hand. "Hey, who said you could have those?"

"Well they were just sitting there, calling out to me "Eat me Kelsi! Eat me Kelsi!" I couldn't say no…"

"Right, he's coming over. Sorry I had to cut your evening short" Gabriella apologised while hanging up the phone.

"No its okay. If you don't feel well, you don't feel well. I'm just glad you still came." Taylor smiled reassuringly.

"Me too." Kelsi mumbled through a stuffed mouth."

Gabriella smiled as her heart warmed slightly. "Thanks you guys. That really means a lot" And it did. Gabriella had never really had proper friends before. This new school was the start of a LOT of new things…

"Yeah, well we had fun. And me and Kels still have an evening of Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan to look forward to, right Kels? Kels, if you start choking on that popcorn, I SWEAR to God…"

* * *

Derek finally brought Gabriella back to her mansion. Gabriella assumed it was technically correct to call it her mansion at the moment in time, considering neither of her parents had stepped foot in it since she first arrived 3 weeks ago. "On business" they said. Not that Gabriella minded.

Gabriella politely said hello to Joseph and one of the maids who she learned was called Bianca and shuffled into room closing the door. She leaned against the door, her back sliding down it until she was sitting on the floor, her legs up and her chest. Her heart was pounding. She still hadn't gotten over the shock of that text.

She had to tell Troy.

She picked up her phone again; her hands still shaky and called "Troy Boston". As it rung, Gabriella prayed that he would pick up, still slightly weepy.

"Hey, Troy here, leave a message after the beep and I'll call back. Unless you leave a really boring message and I fall asleep halfway through…"

Gabriella cursed silently as she heard Troy's voicemail greeting. When she heard the beep, she decided she would talk. "Hey… Troy, it's me. Just… give a call when you get this message, okay? Bye"

She hung up and put her head against the door, looking up at the ceiling. She sighed. How did she get herself into this mess?

She stood up, tossed her phone on her bed and headed towards her ensuite. She looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced. Her once straightened hair had become a little tousled since she nervously played with it in the car. Her cheeks were pink and her mascara had run. She grabbed her cleansing wipes and started to rub her make-up off, not blinking at all as she stared at herself in the mirror. She rubbed her cheek in a circular motion for what felt like a decade as she thought about her predicament. Then it dawned on her.

She looked at the once-clean wipe. It was covered in mixed splodges of foundation and blush, with the odd spot of black mascara. She looked up at her face and saw the majority of her make-up had vanished but she didn't really look any better.

A cleansing wipe wasn't going to make her problem go away. She could rub and rub as hard as she liked but it would never completely disappear. She could hide Troy as much as she could but she was still dating him. And falling deeper and deeper in love with him second by second. She could pretend like it wasn't a problem but it was. No matter how hard she could try, sooner or later someone was going to find out. And someone had.

Her eyes welled and she threw the wipe down on the counter. She sat on the toilet seat, bent over covering her eyes as she started to cry. She let all her covered emotions of the last twenty minutes surge through her tears. She took some toilet roll and tried to wipe her tears.

What was going to happen? What would happen to Troy? Her parents would be livid. _Both _parents would be livid. Worse than livid. It didn't bear thinking about.

Would she and Troy have to break-up? She didn't want to break up; she had never felt this way about any guy. Troy was special to her; he completely blew any guy out of the water. They had only been dating for two weeks and Gabriella was smitten.

She got the fright of her life when she heard a loud knock. It wasn't a knock on wood, like someone was knocking on her bedroom door. It was a knock on glass, like the glass on her balcony door. And there was only one person who was ever on the other side of her balcony door…

In a panic, Gabriella grabbed more toilet roll and wiped all her tears away. She cast another disgusted look at herself in the mirror and left her ensuite. She saw Troy standing behind the glass in her balcony door and saw him give a small smile. Not the usual big goofy grin whenever he gave a surprise visit. Gabriella's heart lurched but she returned the smile. She opened the door.

"Hey…"

"I saw your bedroom light on so I knew you were in. Someone's stolen my cell phone."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah I was at the bowling alley and… one minute it was in my coat pocket, the next it was gone." Gabriella turned round to go sit on her bed. She grimaced as everything started to unfortunately piece its way back together.

Troy followed her to the bed and sat next to her. "I looked everywhere and I didn't lose it. Someone's definitely taken it. And I'm afraid that our texts to one another might arouse suspicion..."

"Someone knows."

"What?"

Gabriella leant behind her to where her phone had been tossed and picked it up. "About half an hour ago, I got sent this message." She found the correct one and passed it to Troy. He gasped slightly when he saw it. They sat in silence for about half a minute. Gabriella cursed as she fought back more tears.

"This is all my fault." Troy said finally. "I should have kept an eye on my phone…"

"No, don't blame yourself. We just… should have been more careful." Her voice broke. _Damn it, _Gabriella thought _Here come the water works…_ Tears started to re-pour down her face. Troy looked up immediately when he heard her sniffles.

"Hey, hey, don't cry." Troy wrapped both his arms around his girlfriend, and she started to cry deeper into his shoulder. Gabriella couldn't stop now. Her worry and panic had taken over but having Troy there, stroking her hair as she sobbed into his coat, he made her feel safer.

"Hey listen," Troy said after a moment or two. "I don't know about you, but… I don't wanna break up. And I don't think we should break up. Because I care about you too much to let you go… just because some stupid idiot freaks us out. And believe me, its gonna take a lot more than that to tear me away from you." Gabriella gigged for a moment and leaned back so she was face to face with Troy. She smiled.

"My family will kill you"

"I don't care." Try smirked. "I'll just run. I'm a pretty fast runner, I'll have you know." Gabriella giggled again at Troy's goofiness, his way of making the whole situation light-hearted,

"Your family will kill me."

"I won't let them."

Gabriella stared at Troy's perfect face, his sincere expression as he studied every messed up inch of her own and smiled. He leaned in and gently kissed her, moving her hair out of her face, with his hand.

Gabriella felt like a cool breeze had just washed over her. She felt relieved. She finally realised that… as long as she had Troy, she could withstand anything.

They both eventually pulled away from each other. Troy smiled.

"I love you."

Gabriella gasped, she felt the same way but for some reason, she never truly believed that Troy felt the that way about her. "I love you too."

His smile got wider. "Cool…"

He leaned in again and gave a short kiss before admitting that he'd better go. They both walked out to the balcony, hand in hand, and Troy started to climb down the tree when he turned back around. "Just one more thing, to check."

"Yes?" Gabriella asks, slightly bewildered.

"Do you trust me?" Troy looked up at Gabriella with one foot on the tree for balance.

"More than anyone" Gabriella smiled, leaning over the banister to kiss Troy, one last time.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: So we still don't know who has the phone? Hmm… I decided to prolong that mystery considering we hadn't actually had any proper one-on-one Troyella-ness for about two chapters (since their first date actually) and I thought it was necessary. Plus, if I just dive straight into the action (see trailer of you haven't the foggiest what I'm talking about) without having the Troyella fluff in between, it just wouldn't be as realistic, romantic or just as GOOD in my opinion. Do you agree? Disagree? Want me to shut up? :D R&R! luv to you all xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

********

Author's Note:

... 3 months. That's how long it has been since I last updated. I think apologising doesnt quite cover it any more.

**But hey, at least its not five months again :D**

**God, now I have no excuse for my lack of updating, you've heard it all before. I just hope you can forgive me and enjoy the next chapter :D**

**East High Story**

**Chapter 9**

_Beep, beep, beep…_

Gabriella groaned as her lazy arm slumped over the "off" button on her alarm clock, and slowly sat up, her eyes slowly adjusting to the new morning sunlight pouring in through the gap in her curtains, a green "7.00 am" beaming from her digital clock.

She had trouble sleeping that night, ever since that text, her anxiety levels had hit a new level and caused her much unrest. She couldn't remember being as terrified as she was feeling today. She just had a feeling the moment she walked into the main East High corridor, something was going to let loose.

She took a cold shower and prepared herself for the worst. She kept thinking "How does one dress when she feels like she's going to die?" Black seemed too morbid. Jeans were too casual.

She sighed. _Does it really matter what I'm wearing?_ She settled on white, peaceful, innocent. She had a little white dress with sheer sleeves. It was a little 1990s but still cute. She straightened her hair and placed a white Alice band on top. She finished of the outfit with silver jewellery and her white Mary-Jane's.

Gabriella looked at the finished look. She snorted. Just add wings and a halo and she'd look like a flipping angel.

She grabbed her black Prada backpack and her novel to read during free period and headed downstairs.

Now, every morning since she had arrived at the Montez mansion, she appeared down the stairs to gentle noise from the staff doing about their morning business. She was usually greeted by Joseph and headed into the kitchen for her breakfast bagel, prepared by Joseph himself. Then Derek would drive her to school where she'd spend her day until she came back home.

However, this morning, she wasn't halfway down the staircase before she heard angry, raised voices. She frowned slightly and looked down the hallway, noticing that the living room door was slightly ajar. It was also unusual, she noticed, that there was no one around. At this time in the morning, there was usually a maid dusting or a gardener bustling past with a flower pot but no, there was no one. The only sounds were the angry voices, coming from the living room.

"They think they can outsmart me!"

"Calm down, Toni, there must be a reasonable explanation for all this."

"Isabelle, you know how much I despise it when you call me that. And how can there possibly be an explanation? There is no reason there but to spite me! How can you explain this "Current CEO of the Bolton enterprise, Jack Bolton talks about how he feels about this on-going competition with the Montez franchise. He says "Business is not simple, nor is it easy. Problems need to be dealt with professionally. I cannot explain why some people prefer to use their fists rather than respond like sensible adults, which just proves that some of us are not mature or intelligent enough to be in the business industry…" Can you believe that? If he thinks referring to the few punch-ups which THEY started and calling US immature and unintelligent, then he's got another thing coming…"

"Antonio, it's really not that bad…"

"I will not stand to be insulted by that riff raff of a family!"

Gabriella had heard enough. She quickly scuttled down the rest of the stairs and pushed open the living room door.

"Father, mother."

Antonio and Isabelle were a little startled by her sudden appearance but were soon smiling as they saw their daughter.

"Bella." Her mother got off the chair from which she was sitting in and raised her arms to give her a hug. Gabriella politely smiled and accepted the hug, even though she hadn't actually hugged either of her parents in months.

"How's my little star?" Antonio grinned and patted her head roughly, as if she were a boy.

"She's fine." Gabriella replied, not really sure she should answer with "She's not so good, she's dating the son of your worst enemy and now someone knows about it and all hell is about to break loose."

"How's school? You still top of the class?" Isabelle asked while Antonio felt the need to ask "Any Bolton's giving you trouble?"

"School is fine, yes I'm still doing well and no, no one Bolton in particular."

"That's good. Actually, are there any Bolton's left at East High?" He asked his wife who had finally separated herself from Gabriella.

"Yes, yes I think there's one. Can't remember his name though…"

"Troy…" Gabriella said, if not a little too quickly, mentally cursing herself.

"Ah yes, Troy Bolton. Right, rough one, that one…" Antonio said bitterly.

"Uh huh, so what are you two doing home? You're never home." Gabriella asked the question that had been bugging her for the last twenty seconds.

"Well we wanted to see our darling daughter, of course." Isabelle beamed.

"Plus, the gardener told me there was a problem with the fountain that I needed to look at, so we took a detour on our way to New York." Antonio declared sitting down on a chair, taking out his iPhone to look at his organiser.

"Of course you are" Gabriella said quietly, trying not to sound so bitter.

"And I was just reading the paper when I came across an article." He reached over to the newspaper resting on the coffee table. "Once again, we are being snubbed by that idiotic, egotistical businessman. But what do you expect from that family."

"Mmm, well I have to go to school now. Buh-bye" Gabriella spun round and headed out the room.

"But it's only half seven, dear." Isabelle said, looking at the grandfather clock in the living room. "Stay and have breakfast with us."

"No, no, its fine. I have to be there early anyway. See you later."

"No, we'll be in New York later." Antonio mumbled, reading a new article in the paper.

"Oh. Well then I'll see you when I see you." Gabriella merely waved and left without another word.

She sighed. Gabriella felt slightly out of sorts seeing her parents at home. When she arrived from Holland, she was greeted by Joseph. Her parents sent a phone call from the other side of the country. Not exactly ideal. But thankfully they would be in New York by the end of the day so if anything should happen today, they wouldn't be at home when they hear about it.

* * *

Troy nervously rubbed the steering wheel as he sat at a set of traffic lights on the way to school. It was bad enough that he didn't have his phone, he felt like he was missing an arm, but just knowing that someone out there had his phone and had an insight into his very personal life and was able to use it to their advantage made him sick to his stomach.

Ten minutes later he arrived at the school. Everything seemed normal. No one was staring or whispering. Well, no more than normal.

"Hey man, why didn't you answer your phone?" Chad came up to him, trusty basketball under his arm.

"I've lost it remember?" Troy said, slightly annoyed as he closed his car door and locked.

"Oh yeeaaaah" Chad nodded, sounding out that syllable "That would explain the weird answer I got"

"What answer?" Troy asked as they walked together towards the front of the school amid the other high school-ers.

"Well I called you this morning to ask if you could bring your History notes, 'cos I kinda fell asleep during the last class and I need them for the test at the end of the week… anyway, after about three rings, some girl answered and said "Hello?" Then I was like "Uh… where's Troy?" Then all I heard was some scuffling, some giggling of a sort and then someone squealing "Hang up!" and then they did"

Troy frowned. Female voices, giggling, squealing. There were cheerleaders the night of the bowling alley… it was beginning to add up.

But which cheerleader took his phone? In fact, does it even matter now? It sounded like there was more than one there, chances are, more than one knew now.

His nausea hit a new peak.

* * *

The day was passing and was surprisingly uneventful. Troy left a note in her locker telling her about his theory and she naturally freaked. However, nothing was out of the ordinary. The cheerleaders didn't seem like they knew anything this enormous and scandalous. Troy and Gabriella continued to be spiteful in the presence of each other in front of other people. So, according to everyone else, everything was normal.

* * *

Soon, it was lunch, which to Gabriella, meant spending time with Troy in the Geography classroom. However, being so desperate to get out of the house this morning, she forgot her lunch. Luckily, she had her purse with her so she decided to grab a quick lunch from the canteen.

She strolled along the corridor in her Mary-Jane's, her anxiety lowering slowly considering everything was going well today. In fact, if anything, she was quite cheerful.

She opened the door to cafeteria, the original loud noise from teenagers immediately dropping. It took Gabriella a second to realise the sudden silence, and that _everyone_ in the cafeteria was staring at her. She stopped in her tracks and stared back at everyone, her heart racing.

Soon people started to whisper, keeping their eyes on her. Gabriella's eye started to glaze over the whole hall, noticing a couple of dozen white sheets of paper stuck to the walls, each with a gaggle of teenagers around them. Suspicion rising, she turned towards the nearest sheet of paper, students separating from it, and ripped it off the wall. As her eyes scanned the title, her heart stopped.

_Texts between Troy Bolton and "__**Gabriella Montag"**_

_From __**Gabriella Montag **__4.50pm on the 24__th_

_Hey sweetie :D I'm okay, had another call from __**Natalia **__today. She's complaining about __**Marco's **__moodiness again. God, don't you just love my cousins? Lol xxx_

_From Troy to __**Gabriella Montag **__4.52pm on the 24__th_

_Lol I know what you mean, __**Brett **__can be the exact same way, being all moody and such. Hasn't got a gorgeous girl like you :D xxx_

_From __**Gabriella Montag **__4.55pm on the 24__th_

_Awww, that's sweet. :D I'm not sure he'd really want someone from __**my background**__ :D In fact, I don't think anyone in __**your family**__ would like me :D Shame really, I really am a nice girl :D xxx_

_From Troy to __**Gabriella Montag **__4.57pm on the 24__th_

_Lol and I highly doubt __**your family **__would like me as well. Oh well, we'll just have to keep quiet, won't we?lol xxx_

_From __**Gabriella Montag **__2.25pm on the 25__th_

_Sorry honey, can't meet you tomorrow night, __**Taylor **__wants me over for a girl's night with a girl called __**Kelsi. **__She's been like my new best friend the last few weeks, well since I arrived at East High so I really should go. I'm sorry. :-( Will I see you tonight? Xxx_

**Hmmm, so, this Gabriella Montag has a cousin called Natalia, and a cousin called Marco. Troy's family would not approve of her and her family would not approve of him. Also Gabriella has a new best friend called Taylor who she'd only had since she arrived at East High a few weeks ago….**

**It sounds like there are many similarities between this Gabriella Montag and that of Gabriella Montez…**

**YOU decide!**

**Muchos love**

**The Cheerleading Squad x**

Gabriella froze in disbelief as she read her personal texts scrawled all over the page. The fact that these texts were now all over the cafeteria and all over the student bodies gossiping minds made Gabriella want to vomit. A cold sweat swept over her. She crinkled up the piece of paper in her fist and ran out the cafeteria, much to the interest of the school. She ran down the corridor and never stopped until she got to Room 46, Geography dept.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I am soooo sorry about the wait. It's summer now so I have bags of time to write and update so now I have even less excuse :D**

**You know, I was looking at some of my earlier pieces and I find it interesting how much my writing has improved. I think it's improved, do you? If you don't care then fair enough :D R&R x x x**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: There are no words...**

**...aside from maybe... "I'm back"?**

**Well I am, whether you like it or not. Life has been busy. A whole 8 months worth of busy. And while I'm not as huge a fan of HSM that I once was, I would hate to leave a story unfinished. And I still love Troyella :D**

**So, while I don't blame you for hating me and you'll probably have forgotten all about this story, I'd still love readers. Reviews. You know, the good stuff :D I've even put a small "Previously on East High Story" (lol) to help you catch up :D**

* * *

**Previously on East High Story...**

(On the letters posted along the cafeteria walls)

**Hmmm, so, this Gabriella Montag has a cousin called Natalia, and a cousin called Marco. Troy's family would not approve of her and her family would not approve of him. Also Gabriella has a new best friend called Taylor who she'd only had since she arrived at East High a few weeks ago….**

**It sounds like there are many similarities between this Gabriella Montag and that of Gabriella Montez…**

**YOU decide!**

**Muchos love**

**The Cheerleading Squad x**

Gabriella froze in disbelief as she read her personal texts scrawled all over the page. The fact that these texts were now all over the cafeteria and all over the student bodies gossiping minds made Gabriella want to vomit. A cold sweat swept over her. She crinkled up the piece of paper in her fist and ran out the cafeteria, much to the interest of the school. She ran down the corridor and never stopped until she got to Room 46, Geography dept.

**East High Story**

**Chapter 10**

Gabriella ran. And ran. And ran some more. The Geography classroom had never felt so far away and the corridors seemed never ending. Thankfully, everyone she passed in the corridors hadn't been in the cafeteria yet and were oblivious to the letters blasting her personal life. So stares and whispers were minimal.

That still didn't make Gabriella feel any better.

When she finally got to Room 46 in the now relatively empty hallway, she yanked on the door handle and flung herself in the room, turned round and slammed the door. She was out of breathe from running and her heart was beating faster than ever before. Emotions were overcoming her and as she placed her hand on the wooden door frame to steady herself, she realised she was visibly shaking.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Gabriella spun round started. And there was Troy. Sitting on a desk. Eating what looked like a home-made lunch . Listening to music on his Ipod. As he took the earphones out of his ears, Gabriella's heart sank. He was so unaware of what just happened in the cafeteria, how public revelations had physically tore her apart, she... she wasn't sure how she felt.

But she saw it.

She realised that she _longed _for his blatant innocence. To not be standing there in anguish just because people found out about their affair. Life would be soooo much easier if they didn't have to hide. When she saw Troy right in front of her, she saw how her life could have been if she hadn't been born a Montez and he hadn't been born a Bolton. They could just be Troy and Gabriella. And no one would care. Life would just be easy.

Gabriella dumped her bag on the floor, ran towards Troy and wrapped her arms round his neck and broke out into unrestrained sobs. Troy wrapped his arms round her waist, pulling her towards him, trying to comfort her even though he had no idea what caused such an outburst.

"Everyone knows, Troy!" Gabriella sobbed into his shoulder.

She felt his body stiffen at her news. He didn't need to ask what they knew.

It was then that Gabriella realised that the damned piece of paper she had pulled off the cafeteria wall was still in her clutched hand. She pulled herself away from Troy slowly, still crying and opened her hand to see the crinkled ball of paper in her fist. She started to unravel it, Troy still keeping a hold of her. As she straightened the page out, familiar words became visible. Personal words shared between Troy and herself. The heart-stopping words of the cheerleading squad. She passed the paper to Troy.

"The cheerleaders have your cell phone. There are copies. Copies of this." She gestured to the page as Troy was reading it. "All over the cafeteria. Everyone knows, Troy. Everyone knows..."

"Sssh" Troy pulled Gabriella towards him again when she burst into more tears. He kept one hand wrapped round her while still reading the page with the other hand. His expression was mixed. Anger. Fear. Repulsion. Dread. It was all in his clear blue eyes.

"I guess... I guess this means... this is the end" Gabriella muttered between her tears.

Troy balled his fist around the paper so loudly and so quickly that it gave Gabriella a fright. He tossed the paper on the desk and manoeuvred Gabriella and himself so that Gabriella was now sitting on the desk, Troy directly in front of her.

"Don't...don't say that." Troy wasn't looking at her face. He was looking at her hands which he had gently took in his. "I don't want this to end. We've been together for... too short a time. So... so what if some people know."

Gabriella stared down at their hands too. "Troy, you know as well as I do that gossip spreads. This will be catastrophic. This news will get back to our families and... I don't wanna think about what will happen next."

Troy looked up to her face, placed a hand under her chin and gently lifted it, so their eyes were one on one. Gabriella was a little started how close they were and plus... were Troy's eyes watering?

"I will never let my family hurt you." He said it with such determination. It was the most determined thing Gabriella had ever heard him say.

Gabriella gave him a small smirk. "It's not your family I'm worried about."

He smiled back. Humour in such a dark situation. "I love you, you know." He said, moving a stray hair in Gabriella's face behind her ear.

"Yes I do believe I had heard that" Gabriella giggled as Troy moved forward so their foreheads were pressed against each other. "Did you know I love you too?"

"Yes, I'd heard that" And before she knew it, Troy pressed his lips against her own, and all Gabriella's painful worries seemed to drift off into nothingness.

Well it seemed like that. Whether the couple liked it or not, their problems were still present.

It was while they were kissing that Gabriella felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket. She pulled away from Troy and took out her phone and looked at the screen.

Marco was calling.

She knew better than to answer him so she waited till he had rung off. In fact, he had called quite a few times within the last 20 minutes. So had Natalia. Natalia had also sent three texts, asking her to call her immediately. She'd been so caught up in drama that Gabriella hadn't noticed her phone ringing. She sighed.

"Gossip spreads quicker than we thought. Looks like Natalia and Marco already know" At that, Troy whipped out his brother's old cell phone that he had borrowed since his own disappeared. He nodded.

"Brett knows too. He's called about 10 times in the last fifteen minutes"

"Oh God..." Gabriella turned around and put her round her face, a new panic rising. All hell was literally going to break loose.

"Hey, hey." Troy took her arm away from her head and pulled her towards him. "Since we don't want to go back to class and I don't think we should go home yet, why don't we just spend the rest of the day together. Get away from here. Our last chance to have fun before it gets really difficult."

Gabriella's phone vibrated again. It was another text from Natalia.

_We're getting one of Dad's jets back to New Mexico as soon as possible_

Gabriella's heart dropped. It was lunchtime now so if all went smoothly, Natalia and Marco will be sitting in the Montez living room by dinner time.

She looked back at Troy, who was looking back at her longingly, his eyes full of love, yet, defeat. She smiled.

"That's a great idea."

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm, that chapter seemed longer while I was writing it... Oh well. It's not like I'll be taking an 8 month break any time soon.**

**Love you all :D And review! :D x x x x**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I'm still here!!!! Wooooo!!!**

**This is an UBER-long chapter to make up for the pathetically short chapter last time. And this is where it all starts to kick off :D With some fluff to start with of course :D**

**

* * *

**

**Previously on East High Story...**

"Hey, hey." Troy took her arm away from her head and pulled her towards him. "Since we don't want to go back to class and I don't think we should go home yet, why don't we just spend the rest of the day together. Get away from here. Our last chance to have fun before it gets really difficult."

Gabriella's phone vibrated again. It was another text from Natalia.

_We're getting one of Dad's jets back to New Mexico as soon as possible_

Gabriella's heart dropped. It was lunchtime now so if all went smoothly, Natalia and Marco will be sitting in the Montez living room by dinner time.

She looked back at Troy, who was looking back at her longingly, his eyes full of love, yet, defeat. She smiled.

"That's a great idea."

**East High Story**

**Chapter 11**

"So, do you ever want kids?" Gabriella asked as she sat on park swing, gently swaying back and forth using her feet, her fingers gripping the metal chains.

"Definitely. Three or four." Troy grinned as he sat on the other swing, not moving at all. "Also, I think I'd like to adopt on as well. So many other kids need homes, you know? But we'll see."

If it was possible, Gabriella fell for Troy just a little bit more.

After ringing Derek to tell him she wouldn't need picking up from school today, Gabriella automatically turned her phone off. As did Troy. Then they gripped hands and sprinted giddily through the empty corridors to the nearest exit, snuck through the parking lot and into Troy's car. They were sure someone must have seen them, but they didn't care. The sense of excitement at the idea of doing something _bad _made Gabriella giggly, and Troy smirked as her elated mood.

They headed to a McDonalds drive-thru to get some lunch and headed to the park. Nobody but mothers with pushchairs and toddlers running about the place, and they wouldn't care if they saw two teenagers eating lunch by the swings. There they had spent the last hour talking and laughing and asking question about each other.

"So does Miss Montez want kids?" Troy asked, popping some now-cold fries into his mouth.

"Of course!" Gabriella exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I got my first baby doll at 2 years old. My parents called her Sofia, "Little Gabriella's Sofia". Once they knew how much I loved the doll, they bought her everything. Cot's, pushchairs, baby toys, little baby clothes, she was the most spoiled baby doll in the world" Troy laughed.

"Unfortunately Natalia got a bit jealous and her five-year old self threw Sofia out of our top floor, New York City apartment window. We found her on the side walk, her left arm broken off. Dad assured me we could get it fixed but to me, my little Sofia had been murdered. I cried for weeks." Gabriella smirked as she reminisced.

"To make it up to me, they bought me ten more beautiful, expensive dolls" Gabriella squinted her eyes as she tried to remember the names "Arabella, Gracie, Maria, Elena, Violet... Catalina, Jessica...Eva aaaand..... Natalie! They were lovely, but none of them were quite my Sofia"

"You know, a simple 'yes I would love kids' would have sufficed" Troy stated, trying not to laugh. Gabriella gasped and smacked his arm.

"Ow, that hurt!" Troy complained, rubbing his arm. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"No it didn't and you know it. God, you are such a Bolton. Always so dramatic" Gabriella feigned annoyance and folded her arms. Troy raised an eyebrow.

"And you are such a Montez." Troy stated, standing up off his swing suddenly, making Gabriella flinch. "Always complaining." With one swift manoeuvre, he grabbed the chains on her swing and spun the swing, spinning Gabriella with it.

"Aaah, Troy! Stop it!" She squealed, but Troy kept spinning, "Trooooy!! Stop it! I'm gonna throw up" With that, Troy gripped both chains until the swing came to a halt and looked intensely in her eyes. "Now, whose being a Bolton?"

Gabriella grinned woozily. "I could never be a Bolton."

"I dunno, you look like you've got some Bolton material in you" Troy raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Gabriella stood up off the swing but was so dizzy she almost fell back down again. She held onto Troy's shoulder for balance. "Yep, I'm pretty sure I could never be a Bolton. I'm not sly enough" She laughed, whereas Troy didn't. Just gave a small smile.

"Well, never say never"

Gabriella frowned , a bit confused. "What?"

"Nothing" Troy swiftly let go of Gabriella and started clearing up some of their rubbish. "Hey, fancy going down to the ice rink for some skating? It'll be quiet."

Gabriella nodded "Sure" She watched as he put their rubbish in a trash can and took his hand again as they started walking to his car. They were idly chatting, but her mind was somewhere else.

_Was Troy hinting at... marriage??? Seriously??? I mean... I've thought about it before. Dreamed about it and such... but I'd never believe that HE would be thinking the same thing... never mind hint it out loud. I love him and all, but... how do I know we'll last that long? Something might come up. Troy might meet someone else he loves more. Should we really be thinking about marriage NOW?? We're so young... our parents are going to kill us as it is..._

"Hey, you okay?" Troy's sudden concerned question interrupted Gabriella's thoughts.

"Uh..sure. Yeah, I'm fine" She nodded and plastered a smile to her face, but Troy saw right through.

"Are you worried about your family?" _Amongst other things, _Gabriella thought.

"Yeah... I can only guess how angry they will be." She sighed and looked at the ground as they were walking.

"Hey" He tugged in their hands to get her attention, she looked up at him. "Don't worry about it. I'll be here every step of the way. I promise"

Gabriella's heart swelled when she saw his sincere expression. "I know. Thanks"

* * *

They finally left the ice rink around half five that afternoon, four and a half hours since they abandoned the school. Both unwilling to go home yet, they went out for dinner at the diner out of town again. While there was no worry of having to hide from people since their secret was out, it reminded them of their wonderful first date.

Troy took Gabriella's arm when they got out of the car and into the diner. "May I say Miss Montez that there's still absolutely no doubt that you are be the most beautiful girl to ever grace the premises" Gabriella laughed loudly.

"You said that the last time when I was wearing my fancy dress. I'm just in my boring day clothes."

"You could be wearing your pyjamas and it wouldn't make a difference. Hell, you could be caked in mud and dragged through a bush and it wouldn't matter."

For the next hour, they happily ate their dinner and enjoyed each other's company, neither one mentioning the war that would face them back home. Sadly, the dinner ended and they had to face the music. They drove silently home, and Troy parked directly in front of Gabriella's house. Nerves were beginning to rise in the pit of Gabriella's stomach and Troy took her hand.

"If you ever need me, give me a call and I'll be here in a flash, okay? I don't wanna see you hurt." Gabriella noticed Troy's nerves in his voice; it trembled around the word "wanna". She placed the palm of her other hand on Troy's cheek.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I love you, you know."

"Yeah, I do know" Troy rubbed the arm of the hand on his cheek, "I love you too."

After a brief but passionate kiss goodbye, Gabriella got out of the car and made the walk of shame up her long driveway. She didn't hear Troy's car drive away automatically, he was probably watching her, making sure she wasn't mugged on her own driveway or something. She kind of wished he would drive away though. The longer he sat there, the more chance her sister or cousin would see Troy. And the fact he was in the vicinity would make things so much harder.

When she got to the door, she finally heard Troy's engine drive off. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

The first thing she noticed was that no one was around. There was usually always someone near the front door, whether it was a maid or Joseph, to answer it if it rang. But there was no one. Not a soul.

She closed the door and slowly walked through the hallway, the sounds of her white Mary-Janes on the wooden floor were the only sound. The main living room door was slightly ajar. It was the same room Antonio and Isabel were in when she got up this morning.

Then it clicked. This was the exact scenario as this morning. There was no one around but two angry Montez's in the living room. Figures.

Gabriella realised she hadn't been breathing since she was outside so taking another breath, she pushed open the living room door.

And there they were. Natalia, looking slightly worse for wear, was sitting on the sofa, glaring at Gabriella, her cell phone clutched in her hand. Marco, on the other hand, was standing by the fireplace, his fist resting on it. He had the same expression as Natalia, if not angrier. And they were both staring at her.

The only thought that popped into Gabriella's head was RUN. Turn around and run away as fast as you can. In fact, it wasn't such a bad idea.

Without a word, Gabriella slowly turned back around to head out the door.

"Gabriella" Natalia snapped. She turned back round twice as quick as she had before.

"Sit" Natalia sternly pointed at the sofa opposite her. A smirk almost appeared on Gabriella's face when she realised who much Natalia reminded her of her mother. Marco didn't move or make a sound.

She did as she was told, dumped her Prada bag on the floor and sat. Back straight, knees together.

About ten seconds passed before anyone spoke.

"We've been trying to call you." Natalia started, raising her mobile.

"I've... been busy." Gabriella replied. Well it was technically true.

"The school called to tell us you had missed your last few classes."

Well there was nothing she could say to that without lying. And Gabriella didn't want to lie, she was in enough trouble as it is. She just looked at her knees nervously.

"We both received an anonymous email before lunch today." Gabriella's head snapped up and saw that next to Natalia, there was a sheet of paper. "Someone decided to send us this." Natalia picked up the paper and tossed it onto the coffee table for Gabriella to read.

She leaned forward slightly. She only needed to see the infamous heading "_Texts between Troy Bolton and "__**Gabriella Montag" **_before she felt incredibly nauseas.

Her family hadn't just heard about the news from someone else, they had been sent a copy of the evidence. Someone wasn't just spreading gossip, they were deliberately trying to stir things up between their families. This was just too cruel for words.

Swallowing, she leaned back and looked at Natalia, whose expression hadn't changed.

"Marco says he got a call from a friend saying that they saw you at a diner out of town with Troy Bolton. Is it true?" Natalia was leaning forward this time, almost sneering.

Gabriella looked at her knees again, her eyes swelling. She nodded. "Yes."

"So you lied?" At this question, she saw Marco out of the corner of her eye, pound the mantelpiece with his fist and walk angrily behind Natalia, his back to them.

Gabriella nodded again. "Yes I lied" She looked up at Marco tears streaming down her face and she saw him seething with rage. "Marco...I'm sorry."

"How dare you..." Marco hissed. "How DARE you say you're sorry!" Marco spun round and glared angrily at Gabriella. "After everything we've been through, you go off and get cosy with a Bolton. Haven't you learned anything? They are scum! They are the reason I've had broken bones and many nights in police cells! How dare you say you're sorry!" Marco repeated, spitting.

"I... we..." Gabriella spluttered through her tears. "... We didn't mean it to happen. I'm sorry Marco. But... but I love him!"

"Please, that's not love. That's infatuation." Marco snipes while Natalia shakes her head at her. "And your naive little mind has been so bubble-wrapped from all of this; you've been blinded by his disgusting charm! I'll tell you what Gabriella, he doesn't love YOU!"

"He DOES love me!" Gabriella stomped her feet at she piped up. "You don't know him like I do!"

"Unfortunately Gabriella, I know EXACTLY what he's like." He sneered. "And so does your sister. But you have been manipulated, tricked by those bastards to get you one their side! I knew they were dirt but I never knew they would sink this low..."

"What makes you think you know him?" Gabriella stood up, no longer crying but in a rage herself. "Because of what _Daddy _told you? Maybe, the younger Bolton's only act the way they do because they've been told the EXACT same thing as you have. And you know what; you are no different from them! If they are vile, you are vile too"

"Now, hold on just a minute" Natalia stood up off her seat. "Whose side are you on here? If you've fully converted to Bolton, I'm disowning you right here, right now!"

Gabriella's eyes where stinging again but she was too angry to cry. "I'm not on ANY side. I'm not a Bolton. And right now, I am no more a Montez than I am a Bolton. I just wanna be Gabriella. I don't wanna hate someone passionately just because someone tells me to. Do you?"

Neither one answered. Natalia but her hands on her hips and Marco folded his arms. Both were raging but neither could bring themselves to answer truthfully. Gabriella was satisfied.

"I thought so. You can disown me all you want, I don't care Natalia!" She picked up her bag and started walking to the door. "But you might want to question your morals to dear Father." And with that, Gabriella slammed the door and hurried up the stairs to her room to be alone tobreak down.

* * *

Troy had been gripping the steering wheel or his car so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. Luckily, both his parents were out of town so he would just have to deal with Brett. At least, he hoped it would just be Brett and he hadn't enrolled several cousins in on the slaughtering.

He pulled into the Bolton's garage and got out. Locking his car, he nervously fidgeted with his collar as he walked into the main mansion. Before he even properly walked in he could hear Brett's angry voice. An uneasy feeling in his stomach was emerging and as he opened the door, the first thing he was Brett sitting on the stairs talking on his cell phone. When he Troy, he stood up.

"He's finally here, I'll talk to you later." Brett hung up and headed to the corner table next to the front door where a stray piece of paper was lying. "PLEASE tell me you are just banging her because you've banged everyone else and you need the action" He picked up the paper and thrust it into Troy's chest. He turned round and headed to the living room. Troy looked at the paper. Yep, it was the same humiliating piece of paper Gabriella had given him earlier. He followed Brett into the lounge.

"Look, dude, I'm not banging anyone." Troy said, dropping his arms to his sides, the paper barely grasped between his fingers.

"Well then," Brett was sitting on the couch leaning over, his arms resting on his thighs, his fingers interlinked. He was shaking. "Well what's on that paper must be absolute shit... cos you wouldn't do that Troy. Would you?"

Troy remained silent. He could be rather skilled at lying but this was one thing he couldn't possibly lie about. "Look, Brett..."

"Aww Jesus, Troy!" He stood up suddenly, facing away from him with his hands behind his head. "Don't you realise what you're doing? Don't you know WHO you're doing it with?? She is nothing, Troy, NOTHING."

"She's not nothing!" Troy opposed, angrily pointing his finger at Brett.

"She is dirt, Troy" Brett spat at him. "She is nothing but a pretty face with THAT last name. Why bother ?"

"Because she is SO much more than that!" Troy yelled, throwing the piece of paper on the floor, Brett taken aback. "She's smart and funny and kind and you know what, what she makes me feel guilty. Yes, Guilty!" Troy suddenly felt all his hidden feelings erupt.

"She makes me feel guilty for BITCHING about her family. They may throw punches but we throw them too! And I hate... that I have been so awful to the family that created _her. _Sweet, wonderful her. She doesn't know the old me, but she's heard about me from her folks. And you know what, she doesn't believe them! And I am so GRATEFUL for that."

"You are sick in the mind, Troy!" Brett stabbed back. "You must be because you can't possibly being saying all these things! You can't have.... fallen in _love _with her, can you?"

"I can and I HAVE, Brett. Gabriella means more to me than anyone will EVER mean to you! Times ten!"

Brett didn't say anything. His heavy breathing alerted Troy that he was trying to calm down enough so he didn't punch his little brother.

"Mom and Dad are on their way, Troy. They'll be here in the morning." Brett said slowly and calmly.

"Then I'll tell them the same things I told you." Then Troy turned round and headed to his room to think. And prepare for round two that would surely commence in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: This was incredably diffficult to write and I THINK it's okay :S My spelling to going to pot though. Yesterday I wrote "right" instead of "write" *hangs head in shame"**

**Reviews are accepted with nothing but the highest love and adoration :D**


End file.
